Kagome caught in time and her new love?
by Allygodess
Summary: Kagome and hiei meet after her date with a very eager Hojo and form there they become entranced with each other. No longer will she be second best nor him alone....Kag/Hiei
1. strange gem

This is my first Time writing so I hope it's good

*I do not own Inu-Yasha or yu yu hakusho characters*

This is a Kagome/Hiei lover's tale....and it may change but doubt that

....................Flashback....................

It's been a slow week for the group of shard hunters. _They have been following a rumour about a Rat demon possessing a shard. She was taking kidnapping rich kids to hold for ransom if the parents did not pay their village was destroyed. _The group finally came up to a tiny village. _Guessing it to be next in line of the attacks. _And it seemed they were right they heard screaming coming from the gate of the village. They soon came upon an ugly rat readying itself to kill a young boy. A purifying arrow soon met the beast's eye and disintegrated. Sadly the youkai only had a teardrop like necklace that gave off a strange aura sort of forbidden yet it was no sacred shard. With that note the villagers rewarded them with a hut to sleep in and some warm food for saving the caretakers son.

Kagome Higurashi normal 16 year old school girl no anything but normal. After being dragged down the 'bone eaters well' by mistress centipede and being transported through time. Ending up in feudal Japan 500 years into the past. She would find out she is the guardian of the Shikon no tama 'Sacred Jewel' and later finds a group to help her in her hunt to find the shards of the jewel she accidentally shattered and to destroy Naraku. The group consists of Inu-Yasha a 17(57) year old Hanyou a half-breed dog youkai. Miroku a 19 year old perverted monk. Cursed with a wind-tunnel in his hand that would one day swallow him whole and all in its path. Shippou a 8 year old Kitsune kit taken in by kagome. Sango the 17 year old youkai exterminator. And Kirara a 3 tailed cat demon the Demon slayers companion. And now here's our story.

"Fuck sakes..A stupid necklace We just wasted a week on a Fucking Stupid n-" Inu-Yasha's was interrupted with a "SIT!" you could hear a THUD and a mad ass Inu-Yasha foaming mad at the mouth on the floor. _Inu-Yasha had Confining beads around his neck that made his head fall to the floor every time Kagome sad 'Sit boy'. _"dam-auuh!!" "SIT..don't swear Inu-Yasha! SIT SIT SIT!" yelled Kagome. The group was used to the couple fighting "he'll never learn will he" stated a young Shippou "No" Sango and Miroku said in union.

Morning:

The group left early in the morning for kagome needed to get to her time in order to make it to her BIG math test on time. Kagome and Inu-Yasha went ahead so she would not be late. On the way to the well the two of them had the same arguments as they usually did. "You're staying here Kagome! we need to finish the jewel".."Hurry Inu-Yasha NO! I have a life you know and besides I need to get more Ramen" and he shut up after the year they known each other she found out his weakness 'Ramen'. They arrived at the 'well' and kagome kissed Inu-Yasha's cheek goodbye and jamp in the 'well' Yelling " I'll be back in a week Don't HURT SHIPPO!"

Kagome's Era(her time):

Kagome climbed out of the 'well' with her heavy bag. She was home. Kagome was greeted with Souta her younger 8 year old brother. He ran out the door and hugged her hello. "?" he all said in one breath

"Missed you to Souta now go get ready for school and you can wait till after school KAY?" kagome replied while holding in her laughter at her younger brother's antics it reminded her of Shippou so much.

"Okay Kagome" he said running into the house informing everyone "KAOME'S HOME!"

"Hi mom what's for breakfast?"

"eeee Kagome I heard Souta he's happy now oh kagomehowareyou?inuyashatreatingyouright? I missed you" her mother said in an order that made her sound like a happy questioning kid.

"I'm fine mom I missed you Souta and jii-chan though and yes he has been mom and I am so hungry"

".........oh uh hahaha I guess I'll go serve you up some eggs now go up stairs and get ready for school food will be done in 10 minutes so take a quick shower!" Her mom was teller her as she ran up the stairs to the bathroom for her well deserved shower.

After school Kagome's POV:

OMG was that test ever hard why did algebra have to be so hard!. And all the time I spend in the feudal era it just doesn't give me enough time to study if only? "Kagome Kagome!" oh no its hojo "hi Kagome"...."hi hojo" just smile kagome and keep walking "I'm sorry to hear about your bum" crap I'm going to kill Grandpa! "What did you hear?"..."oh that you sat on a porcupine so you had to go to a vet just to get them out since the porcupine was stuck to you and-" "oh that.....No I'm alright now" I'm goanna kill grandpa! "Kagome?" "Yes?" "?" I knew he was going to ask me I better let him down easy. "We can go to that noodle shop close to Sarayashiki High? Like around 6?" mmmm I love that place well what's the harm and besides I can say hi to my little cousin? Say no? "Okay Hojo" crap! Oh well Hojo isn't that bad it might be fun even "super! I'll pick you up around then see yah later!" well I made his day......

Hojo's POV:

Hey is that kagome? "Kagome Kagome!" it is her "hi kagome" man for always ill girl she is so beautiful what about her that just makes me- "hi Hojo" she's got a great smile Compliment her! "Sorry to hear about your bum" Crap I'm stupid "what did you hear?" crap crap! "oh that you sat on a porcupine so you had to go to a vet it get them out since the porcupine was stuck to you and-" smooth Hojo crap I got her embarrassed or mad? "OH that" why does she look mad no I mad her mad "Kagome?" "yes?" now or never "?" she must think I'm a dork now I'm the one who's embarrassed "we can go to the noodle shop close to Sarayashiki high?" say yes "okay" Yipppeeeee "Super! I'll pick you up around then see yah!" yes! She finally will fall for me! hmmm what should I get for her? Flowers yes! And hmmmmm.

Home:

"Mom?! so-"kagome gets cut off

"kagome Kagome so what did you get for me? It's after school!" Souta asks

"wait Souta I will go get it it's upstairs in my bag" 'wow I think Souta had too much candy today now we're is that AHUH found it!...I better go down and give this to Souta he looked like he was about to explode if he didn't get his treat'....."Souta! I found it! "'Oh my kami he just flew up the stairs!'

"Oh goodies what did you get me sis?.." Souta excitedly asks

"here" kagome gives his it

"oooo this is so cool what is it?" Souta asks

"Open it it's a bunch of scrolls that if you say the right word it can make you transform like in your video games. I'll show you how to do them tomorrow I have homework right now" Kagome broadly says

"WOW aww I want to do it now" Souta wines

"Souta I could just take them back?" Kagome taunts her kid brother

"NO...thank you kagome....well tell mom I'll be back I'm going to go ask jii-chan about these" Souta yells running off to find jii-chan

'well I guess I'm off to do some homework??. I should finish my math today?.....' (Hours later) pi is equal to the gravity of ??? 2 times Fv is and infinity of....U*ERIKA!'....'finally I'm done most my math another hour and I'll be done all of the work I missed hmm I should ask for Hojo's notes after the date I forgot to ask him after school and since the girls are on a field trip WITHOUT ME ha-ha serves me right.....' NOCK NOCK!

"Kagome Hojo's here!"Kun-loon yells from downstairs

I bet I should go see him downstairs....oh...he is just standing at the doorway I never noticed how hot he is?? "Hi Hojo"

"Have a nice time kids!" Kun-loon laughs to her daughter pushing her out

"Uh hojo shall we be off?"Kagome asks brushing off her mother's antics

"yes we shall" replies hojo while he places his arm in her's a gentleman way

I will have a new chapter up in no less than 2 or 3 days maybe less and please give me feedback ill like to know if you guys have any neat ideas Yo might want in the next chapter?...but none the less


	2. Her Date with Hojo

*I do not own Inu-Yasha or yu yu hakusho*

And last chapter I went back to fix up my spelling mistakes which were only 3 and my bad Kirara does have 2 tails lol. And just wait Hiei will come into this parody just not for a couple more chapters is all.

Oh: Hojo's thoughts _Kagome's thoughts_

Enjoy this chapter...........................Her Date with Hojo (chapter2).................................................

_Recap of last chapter: __I bet I should go see him downstairs....oh...he is just standing at the doorway I never noticed how hot he is?? "Hi Hojo"_

_"Have a nice time kids!" Kun-loon laughs to her daughter pushing her out_

_"Uh hojo shall we be off?"Kagome asks brushing off her mother's antics_

_"yes we shall" replies hojo while he places his arm in her's a gentleman way_

"So how are we getting to their it's a good 20 minute drive from here?.." Kagome asks Looking at the sky

"Oh don't worry I paid for us to be driven there so we should get there in about 20 minutes? Hey see there's the ride" he stated with the biggest smile

"Oh really oh I see it it's just down the stairs" kagome says looking giddy while starting the fun jog downstairs

"In here young lady and mister" the old driver says while opening their door for them to enter.

"oh thank you sir" she says blushing for the hidden complement and getting in to stare out at the beautiful lights as they drive off to her favourite noodle her and younger cousin yusuke would always go to.

"Kagome so how have you been then other then.. well you know" he elbow nudges her at the time

"Oh I've been alright it's actually been boring but the porcupine hurt hahaha" she replies and gives him an elbow nudge as well.

"Hahaha I'm glad your free tonight though don't you have homework? I mean you miss a lot of school?" you could hear a hint of sadness in his voice.

"oh yah I do I actually got most of my math done I just need to do the harder stuff when I get home...but you can make up by going on a date with me by tutoring me all day tomorrow k?" kagome teases him

"I guess I have to know hahaha" He taunts her

Kagome bursts into laugh attack following with hojo

"What was the long pause for needed to think on it wow I think you'll need help in ELA to " he teases her in-between laughs

"I guess you will hahaha oh...look at all the passing colors you your window I just love this city when it starts getting dark don't yah?" She ask him not noticing he is looking out her window and getting very close to her face

"Yes it is beautiful like many other things " Hojo whispers

"Ah oh I meant your window hahaha" she says while a slightly pink blush appears on her face and on his too.

"ooo were close we just passed by the street leading to Sarayashiki school" she says now glaring out his window pointing happily like a young kid noticing the first snow flake of the year.

"Yah it's going to be a shame I really did enjoy this ride it was interesting" Hojo winks at kagome.

And just in minutes they stop and her doors open "miss your stop" the mystery man says.

"oh well thank you uh..." she says looking to the other side of the car hojo just got out. "thanks" she says again. And walks towards hojo and then to the noodle restaurant (they do serve more than noodles though).

"So hojo have you ever been here?"She asks him while he opens the doors to the place for her to enter.

"Ladies first" he just replies making her blush

_I'm no lady haha I'm just a girl._ "Thank you" she says again

"Oh no I haven't but I heard you say how you like this place months ago" he just replies.

"Wow you have a good memory" she teases while sitting to the table for 2 near the window at the end.

"Well I-" she gets interrupted

"What would you two want for drinks" the waitress says

"I'll have some ice tea and you?" hojo talks

"Oh ill have some uh shai tea" Kagome says while looking into space. And the blond waitress walks off to get there drinks and menu's.

"you sure like looking into space like it has all the answers" he teases her once more Laughter filling his voice. Making her stick out her tongue for her childish reply

...................With Yusuke.......................

"Finally! Few Koenma and his mission are done how about you say we guys go to Wakasa's Noodle place" Yusuke the 15 year old5'8" teen with his slicked back air and his uniform says.

"Sounds filling" says Kurama Suichi the 5'11" 16 year old teen with long red hair and green eyes with a hint of mischief in them.

"Hn" Hiei the 4'10" teen dressed in black replies while jumping to the trees and leaving the group.

"What's his deal lets go I'm starving I could eat a..a truck full of ham" Kuwabara Kazuma laughs, he's the 6'3" 16 year old teen with a goofy smile and an Elvis style for his red locks.

"I could too" yusuke says while entering the place.

"let's go sit near the corner I get the inside seat near a window" Kurama talks.

"I get the other window seat too" Kuwabara also says.

"I guess......so?" yusuke says while looking to the corner staring at a girl who he swore he saw before.

"mmmm this place smell good" Kuwabara says looking in a heavenly daze. While they take their seats yusuke takes his eyes off of the girl.

"May I take your order gentle men?" the blond waitress asks bashing her eyelashes.

"Yes ill have a sprite" Kurama replies not looking up. While the girl just lovingly looks at him writing it down with a heart next to his order of sprite.

"Yes ill have coke and so will this guy" Yusuke says all to knowing Kuwabara would have picked it anyways.

"Ok I'll be back in a minute with your menu and drinks" She says while winking at Kurama making Kurama slouch into the booth mentally cursing himself for his looks.

"Another new fan girl damn I wish I could get a girl to love me with one look" yusuke jokes to his friend.

"Ha-ha oh hojo you know that's not true I just don't have much time for school you know with all my-"a female voice from the right says

"with all your illness's or is it your laziness?" hojo says cutting off Kagome.

"No I'm not lazy I'm just me hahaha well you should blame the porcupine it's all his f-"kagome says

"It's your fault you're so clumsy it's like you're an accident waiting to happen Kagome" hojo cuts her off again.

"Hey!" she squeaks

"Kagome?..Kagome Higurashi?" Yusuke says while looking towards kagome because he heard her name.

"Yes it's me? Who it's to you?....huh punk..Oh it's you" kagome says laughing at the site of her younger cousin.

"ooo so who are you dates yusuke I never thought of you as a man's man " Kagome teases Yusuke Laughing to herself as hojo is holding in a laugh.

"I thought that one was a oh" Hojo just says in between snickers.

"Totally " kagome just manages to say before bursting into a laugh attack.

"Your Pasta sir and your Panini miss hope you enjoy" the blond says.

"Oh this looks good so does yours" hojo say's while wiping off his tears form there laugh attack.

"Hey tweetle dee how you been?" yusuke says while getting up to hug his cousin.

"Oh I've been very good" kagome lies.

"if that's what you call good sitting on a porcupine and going to the vet to get it removed I don't want to know what your best day was kagome hahaha" Hojos cuts in.

" hojo shhhhhhhhhhhhhh." she says looking peeved but in a teasing way. And all he does is stick his tongue at her mocking her.

"Hojo....*hehe* this is my younger cousin Yusuke he should be about your age?..." kagome says while messing up Yusuke hairdo.

"Hey I'm not that younger just by like a year or so" yusuke says acting like a child. "Wait! You're dating a younger guy! WOW kagome I-" kagome just places her hand over his mouth before he could finish his ranting.

"Hey I'm not that Young Kagome I'm in your grade you know it's just you're a couple months older" he says in a childish know it all tone.

"too old can't touch this" she just sings.

"he better not touch y-" Yusuke starts to yell

"Hojo here better not touch her duh and what if I did touch her?!" hojo cuts him off and replies in a perverted way.

"Hey" kagome just says in a squeak blushing Wondering why he was being so standoffish

"You touched her?!" yusuke yells his eyes pooping out a bit.

"No he didn't touch me he's just teasing you he's funny like that *ha ha ha*" kagome says blushing more and with a really fake laugh and slapping her right knee.

"Oh really well hey you two should join our table so I can make sure of that" Yusuke demands.

"hmm sure" hojo replies glaring at the boy. And the two take their plates to the booth and they sit next to Kuwabara.

"Hi I'm kagome Yusuke's older prettier cousin *haha*" kagome introduces herself.

"I'm Suichi " Kurama replies.

"I'm Kuwabara and when you figure out pipsqueak boy there is too Young come see me" Kuwabara just says.

"Hey!.... hojo lets trade seats you can enjoy Kuwabara near you" she says.

"Sure I'd love to hunny" he says while making emphasis on the Hunny.

"so Yusuke what have you been up to haven't seen you since I was 15 like so many years ago " Kagome asks laughing at the end.

He replies. "That's only a year well I been like working and-"

"WOW Yusuke Yuramashi a working boy you are so growing up" she says squeezing his cheek.

"And you." yusuke replies.

"Oh well I been?" kagome says looking into space.

"Space doesn't have all the answers you know (laughs) she's been up to day dreaming and being sick (laughs) or are you just skipping? hmmmm little Kagome Higurashi a revel (chuckle)that would explain a lot(chuckle)" hojo says while nudging kagome making her spits out her drink.

"(nervous laugh) you figured it out I just love to go visit my gang members and rob banks see look at my guns." kagome says while flexing her muscles.

"(Sigh) you are so cool" hojo says sarcastically looking like a little school girl in love.

"WHAT you skip school you're in a gang! " yusuke in a surprised angry tone.

"(giggle) no I get sick allot lately all sorts of things you think it I have it" kagome says while holding in her laughs.

"What you get sick a lot like what sorts I know a lot of good healing remedies" Suichi says.

"Oh no that's my job I give her medicine (chuckle) you'll never guess all the embarrassing stuff I get her" hojo says in a laughing tone.

"Hey I don't think they want to hear" she says looking into his eyes with a plea for him not to make her get embarrassed into oblivion.

"Don't worry I won't tell them I mean they don't have to know about were your ra-"she just shoves his fork in his mouth making him shut up.

"What rash kagome?" yusuke asks.

"Just for that hojo I'm not sure I want you helping me with my homework you may yell to the world about were all my rashes are...ooops" kagome just blushes that she gave away too much information.

"I don't think this is proper diner food talking..... Hey you need all the help you can get you may have to repeat another year and I'll just have to help you more...??hey never mind I like that" hojo just says in a evil grin.

"No I need you hojo!" kagome frantically replies suddenly realising what she was implying, her face turning into a tomato

"I mean ha-ha not that way gosh stop looking so sick you guys errr" kagome just says..........and that's how the rest of the night goes apparently they all have lots of laugh fits and kagome ad hojo seem to be more interested. They all say their goodbyes and hojo walks kagome home and kisses her goodnight. Yet all kagome could think of is going straight to bed and she stairs off into the quarter moon and catching a glimpse of black blur jumping away from the tree near her bedroom window. And she bids a goodnight. Just taking that as a bird or squirrel but it seemed to big and it had red eyes so she just hopes she saw a bird a really big bird.


	3. Following Kagome

Story pairings.....Kagome/Hiei

Kagome/Kurama

Kagome/Koenma

Kagome/Inu-Yasha

Kagome/Hojo

Those I like but this is a kagome Hiei story so here I go

........................................................following kagome.....................................................................

BEEP BEEP BEE--"five more minutes" great its morning and I can't go back to sleep 'sigh' "I should go take a shower I should be the first up?"And with that kagome gets her uniform and heads to the bathroom to get ready for the day. 'maybe I'll be able to get done the rest of my math this morning I have a good 2 hours till school so I should just get in and out of my shower.....I hate math..'sigh''

An Hour later:

"Kagome get down here I got some waffles and soy milk for you to eat...oh drag Souta down here too he has to finish the dishes before he leaves he promised me yesterday." Ku-loon called to her daughter.

"OK mom I'll be down" kagome replied while sneaking into souta's room carrying her bokken (a wooden sword) in one hand and the other on his door knob. "PREPARE TO DIE!" she yells while hitting the Bokken just right next to him.

"AHHHHHHHH!........MOM! KAGOME ALMOST KILLED ME!" Souta screamed with a terrifying look on his face he was scared to death.

"don't be a wimp I'm just here to tell you to get up and do the dishes before you leave oh...here have this bokken maybe you can train with it so you don't get scared next time" Kagome replied in a evil smirk throwing the Bokken to Souta.

"I wouldn't have been scared if I wasn't sleeping!....I was having a great dream to and YOU SCARE ME HALF TO DEATH!" he all but yells

"don't worry you're not dead I would never wait....were you dreaming of a girl oh my YOU were!....WHO!" kagome says in her most puppy dog look giving wink and a nudge.

"no it was about me you mom grandpa and dad we were at a picnic......" he said going quite after saying dad.

"oh" Kagome replies with a look of great sadness and in just a mere second she's wearing a big smile "see you after school I'm gonna go eat then go straight to school you know go to the library and be a book worm " kagome says while going downstairs to inhale her food and run straight to school with a "goodbye everyone!'' she heads off to do more work as possible before she has to face _school._

_..............._with Hiei a couple days earlier before Kagome's arrival back home...............

_"What is it you want Koenma?" the expressionless Hiei questions the toddler sized ruler of Spirit world and the boss of the spirit detectives. _

_"look to the screen there she a girl the powerful spirit energy we've been trying to find for a year now...(on the big screen there's a picture of Kagome in her priestess grabs sweeping the shrine) we have no reason to believe she is that of a threat to the spirit world or human but the fact is she does indeed have a lot of energy and I'm not too sure if I should bring her in or just leave her be since she is causing no problems for the time being but we have spotted her with a demon just weeks ago so we need for someone to keep a look out on her" Koenma said in a hasty tone. _

_"So babysit make sure she's no threat to the worlds for all we know she doesn't even know of her power or if that demon I" Hiei stats when Koenma cuts in. _

_"look at the screen Hiei (it shows Inu-Yasha in his red suite dragging the girl) since that we haven't been able to find a trace of her we think she has been kidnapped I already sent an ogre to go look for her but he didn't see a trace of her so" Koenma says pausing _

_"this is what I get for being a good guy I'll go check up there see if I can find anything so where is her location" Hiei asks in his icy tone_

..............back with Hiei and kagome in the present time....................

'this girl is amusing scaring her brother half to death I shall follow her to her school....she doesn't seem to be missing anymore I see no use in this but I should also see if I can find anymore maybe this demon and her are in alliance though she doesn't seem that strong?' Hiei follows kagome in the shadows.

"I swear I just saw someone behind me?" kagome says into air "hmmm?" and with that kagome runs off to the nearest park which just happens to have no soul in its grounds except for the girl who just ran into it and the apparition.

"Show yourself you been following me for quite some time" kagome says into the air once more.

'She sensed me impossible no one can' Hiei thought with a scowl in her direction.

'She's definitely hiding something I cannot go in her mind'

"SHOW YOURSELF step out of the shadows I know your there!" kagome yells towards the nearest tree.

'She's pissing me off' "well well you know I'm here" Hiei stats jumping just feet ahead of her placing his blade at the tip of her neck.

"of course I can I'm not blind! Why have you been following me Demon?" kagome yells at the mysteriously cute short stuff.

"I was just simply following orders" Hiei stats cringing at the following order part.

"w-who...WHO SENT YOU!" Kagome asks getting scared '_crap who the hell is this guy and why is he following who sent him! Why is he so short!' _

"I was sent to rescue you but it seems there is no need" Hiei says in a cocky tone placing his sword in his sheath

"Rescue? me hahaha" Kagome chibi laughs.

"You are a demon are you not?..and if you are then huh...rescue so you're a good guy?" Kagome asks realising his menacing aura

"Good no. (maniacal chuckle But were you not kidnapped by a demon just weeks you don't look dead" Hiei says in a tone just sending shivers down kagome spine.

"May I ask you something?(no answer) I'll take that as yes? Who sent you to rescue me and what do you mean by your not a good guy? You know you don't seem the kind to follow orders" she says with chibi smile plastered on her face.

"No I am an Evil hearted Killer (kagome flinched)" Hiei said stepping so there just a feet away from eachother.

"Well that's nice to know but you wouldn't kill me would you demon I mean you were ordered to save me after all, though I don't get it I mean haven't been kidnapped for the past month" Kagome starts thinking to herself.

"Your denying being kidnapped by a demon when we have proof" Hiei states

"Well yah I mean I haven't been kidnapped by a demon in over a month and last time he tried to get me to wait! PICTURE! WHAT PICTURE!" Kagome asks getting freaked out stepping a few feet away.

"You're wasting my time Onna now tell me what I need to know before I kill you" Hiei places the blade back to her neck.

"The names kagome and I have no idea as to this picture" Kagome says making the sword dig in deeper not making a cut just yet

"A white haired demon ears" Hiei starts but gets cut off.

"Oh! That was Inu-Yasha and he wasn't kidnapping me just being an ass!" Kagome says putting her hand to the blade.

"Explain your relation with the demon" Hiei icy voice calls out

"I grew up in a shrine how else I would meet demons. A question of my own. I have only seen a couple of demons in this 'time' I just thought of them to be extinct or in hiding but since your here I'm guessing there in hiding but what I don't get is why? I mean you all are way stronger than us humans and could easily enslave us all?" kagome asks turning the questioning all around.

'She's challenging me and complimenting me irritable ONNA' "What is your relation" Hiei demands nicking her neck with a drop of blood.

"Relation! Me and that jerk! No way! Were just friends not as if were lovers!" Kagome hurriedly replies wide eyed not getting were he's going with the conversation.

"So your lovers" Hiei says lowering his eyes to her.

"What no I mean it is we you know and take your sword off my neck!" Kagome yells as his sword digs a little deeper in letting two drops of blood fall.

"You know that's illegal" Hiei states sheathing his sword and jumping into a tree.

"Wait what do you mean illegal!?" kagome yells "hn" is all his reply and he is gone like the wind but kagome new better she could still sense his presence just a little bit further and he is gone from her range. "OH SHIT I BETTER GET TO SCHOOL I NEED TO FINISH MY HOMEWORK!" she yells to air again running towards school.

....................after school.....................

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome" ayumi yuka and eri yell running toward kagome and hugging her.

"Oh hi girls what's up" she asks.

"Oh I herd you went on a date with hojo he said it was great so how was it?" yuka asked hurriedly.

"Ha-ha it was fun I have to admit but" she paused

"What is it kagome that guy of yours does he know you too went out?" ayumi asked

"No he doesn't know but I doubt I should tell he will just try start a fight for nothing I mean..." kagome trailed off looking towards the bushes senses the strange guys presence again.

"Oh you and Inu-Yasha are like a feudal fairytale it's so dreamy of how protective he is of his love" eri says in star gazing eyes.

"ha-ha trust me it's no fairytale more like roller coaster (laughs) I guess that's what I get falling for the 'dangerous type' " kagome says while putting emphases on dangerous for the demon stalking her to overhear she was gonna have fun with this person spying on her but he want that good but it isn't his fault kagome could sense any demon within miles of her with all her practice in the feudal era.

"Still hojo is perfect for you dump this guy and date hojo I mean he really likes and not just because you could pass as twins as his ex." ayumi all but yells making them all go quite.

"Don't worry girls I can handle myself it's not as if I love Inu-Yasha" 'why did I lie?'.

"Ha-ha sure kagome" the two girls say in union like they say it all the time.

"We'll see yah girls later thanks for the notes and all see you tomorrow for a movie" kagome says running towards home. 'Wow look at these steps I sometimes wonder what it would be like to be born into a normal family instead I'm a priestess of the Shikon no tama.....who am I kidding I would not want it any other way'

'_This girl has an impenetrable mind the jagan is isn't working, she's no ordinary school girl she will be my greatest enemy blasted cute Onna....HN Kurama is turning me soft'_

"You're coming with me to see my boss" Hiei says while sitting on kagome window perch.

"eep!...oh it's just you short stuff hehe" she says in a teasing cocky tone. '

"Shut your tongue unless you enjoy missing limbs. Botan should be here soon to bring us there" Hiei says in his normal faceless expression.

"Wow you sure now how to have fun wait I'll my shoes.....wait who's Botan?" kagome excitedly says while putting on her shoes.

"Bingo I found you two so is this the girl Koenma wants to meet...oooh your pretty" a chipper grim reaper says.

"Whoa!(chibi style falling down) oh uh were gonna fly there?" kagome asks.

"No silly common you two jump in the portal and will be off to the spirit world" Botan says opening a portal.

Kagome jumps through the portal getting the familiar feeling of portals. And with a blast of light there in a backwards looking world 'Spirit World' or so the girl called it and she could help but wonder out loud.

"I been here before?" causing to get one confused look and one scowl.

In the distance she sees a big fortress and they are let in through two big doors to only see ogres of different colors running hurriedly all over. It looks to be like there in a office and kagome is too busy looking at everything she never got to ask them were they were going only to half listen to what Botan says only hearing parts of her sentences. She just couldn't help but feel so happy knowing that demons still existed it made her feel happy and wonder if her demon friends would still be alive. And spirit world? Maybe her friends souls would be here like Izumo (the priest in episode 94 & 95) she liked him he was such a good soul who was cursed to be not fully him till he died a half demon not human nor demon but both. With all her thinking she didn't even notice they were in an office and a little baby was calling her.

"Hello are you....HELLO can you hear me?!"


	4. Brief meeting

Chapter 4 yay

I do not own yu yu hakusho or Inu-Yasha

I love tea specially green mmmm...please review so I now I'm not writing this for nothing lol....And please tell me if I make any mistakes with names and such

_Kagome's thoughts_

_Hiei's thoughts_

"Talking"

.............................................................Brief Meeting..........................................................

_"Hello are you....HELLO can you hear me?!"_

...............

"Oh m-EEE you are so cute" kagome says while running up to the tiny lord and hugging him making the tiny lord's face very close to her cleavage "awe where's your daddy baby? Aren't you just the cutest" she says. In the background Botan is going all around with a worried look and yelps.

Just right after kagome makes her statement Koenma transforms into his teenage form. "I am cute aren't I?" Koenma says and start hugging her. **SLAP!**

"PERVERT" kagome yells leaving a red hand print on Koenma's cheek.

"Wow and I thought Keiko's slaps hurt?" was all Koenma said.

"Oh Koenma Sir I think we should start by telling kagome here about why we wanted to see her?" was Botan's reply desperately trying to change subjects.

"Yes well priestess" Koenma started saying but before he could go on he was cut off.

"K-A-G-O-M-E call me by my name and only my name!" she interrupted.

"Uh yes well uh?" Koenma started only to be cut off again.

"Um may I ask are you 'the boss' Hiei told me wanted to meet with me?" kagome asks.

"Uh yes well if you'll let me go on? (silence) well I have been finding very Strong rekie coming from your shrine that seems to appear and disappear for the past year and on 2 or so occasions there seemed to be a demon in that area that would appear and disappear...we have to believe you are illegally transporting demons from demon world to human world" Koenma stated to only see the girl looking him like he's telling her the hardest equation on earth.

"Demon world? Rekie? Uh sorry Koenma but I don't know what you're talking about I mean just a day ago I never knew of demons or rekie? Renkai?" kagome asked putting the gears in her head to overdrive.

"Yet you knew I were a demon?" Hiei stated in a blank state.

"uh HEY!(she scratches her head) uh I only knew that because you were in tree when I first saw you then in a second you're in front of me HELLO I JUST TOOK A FUCKING GUESS!" Kagome yelled

"Hey you to be nice" Botan says while doing a chibi style cat 'meow' thing

"Yes well...are you telling the truth kagome?" Koenma say while turning on the big screen pointing to it for her to look at only to see a picture of Inu-Yasha holding her over his shoulder and part of her underwear showing. All she does is stare wide eyed at the picture purely modified.

"Uh....." was all her response._ 'crap what the fuck how did he take a picture of me and him I knew Inu-Yasha should have been more careful and wear disguises...now what am I gonna say I travel 500 years in the past to fix what I broke!...no just tell them a lie say he's your your? Fuck what to say'_

"Well could you explain this?" Koenma said

"Clearly she lied about knowing about demons" Hiei said with his eyes closed.

"uh no uh well you see......OH DEMONS HAHA THAT'S WHAT YOU MEAN I thought you said uh?...lemons (nervous laugh) yah I was like I don't transport lemons (nervous laugh breakdown)" was Kagome's reply more like cover up

"I will have Hiei follow you and renkai rules don't take lightly on illegal portals" Koenma stated only to see a wide eyed girl saying to herself portal?!

"Uh are you alright Missy?" Botan asks while waving hands in front of her face.

"Uh yah I'm ok (laughs!) It's just something I ate (nervous laugh)....uh Koenma I was wondering what happened to all the demons anyways? I mean I only seen a couple over the year" she says lying to the lord.

"Yes well...wait STOP PLAYING DUMB!" Koenma yells making himself sound more like a child again.

"Well I was just wondering why there aren't that much demons around is all I mean the only demons I came across in this 'time' were ones I happened to accidentally awoken" kagome says

"Awoken?" Botan asks. "yes you see first one was this mistress centipede demon bit my stomach open and stole something from inside me and in the end I purified her" kagome stated looking sheepishly and telling just half truths, Don't wanting them to know of her portal to the past like Koenma said 'renkai laws don't take lightly on illegal portals'.

"Oh so what did she steal and what about the other times?" Botan said looking at kagome waiting eagerly for her story

"Oh uh well the other time was a mask thing came alive and attacked me and the other was this uh? Soul piper thing but yah that's it I think?" kagome said looking off to space as if looking for an answer.

"Hmm well would you mind telling us what it is that demon there was doing with you" Koenma said pointing to the picture again.

"Oh him hahaha he tried to kill me to but he's gone" kagome nervously laughs

"What did mistress centipede take?" Botan asks.

Oh that was this... uh..?" kagome said looking frantically all over then just stares straight looking a little peeved. _'hmm I shouldn't tell them about the Shikon no tama...wait that jewel I found just days ago it had some energy I could just say they tried stealing it YAH! It should work._

Kagome laughs to herself making her look like a big fool. Then she takes off her necklace of the tear drop jewel. "This they were after this! ha-ha yes it was inside my body when the first demon bit me and since then the other demons have been coming after me and my family" she said in a very cheery voice as if she just won a battle. Right then Hiei opens his eye to see what demons were after he gets a surprised look on his face for just a split second.

"Onna where did you get that jewel?" Hiei demands

"KAGOME that's my name and as I said the demon bit it out of me! not as if I was asked if I wanted to be born with this thing whatever it is inside me!" with rage leaking through her voice. Making Botan and Koenma shiver.

"You said you were born with this?" Koenma asked curious even more

"Yes yet I have no clue what it is? uh... do any of you know what it is?" kagome asks with a light blush on her face.

"Hmm I think Hiei would now more about this jewel then any of us?" Koenma asked Hiei.

"HN" was all he said never taking his eyes off the jewel kagome has in her hand.

"Uh can I leave to home now? if ' ok with you Koenma and all your questions....and I assure you I am not illegally transporting demons I just happen to be fighting evil not the other way around is all and I kind of need to absorb all you have told me about today?" kagome said trying her best to explain herself.

"Do you like fighting evil these demons?" Koenma asked.

"Uh?.....well I do miss being normal again but I do never have it any other way" kagome said looking all proud and more chipper.

"Hmm I would like you to consider joining our spirit detectives you can tell me when you made a decision and Botan would you do the honours" Koenma asked in his calm voice giving a wink to kagome.

"Oh precious kagome you are gonna love the team there a bunch or characters " Botan said opening a portal and letting the 3 drop to the shrine.

"Be seeing you Kagome great knowing your on our side!" Botan said before flying off.

"Hiei" kagome said her back facing him.

"What are you and how the hell were you born with a apparition tear gem and not only that forbidden" Hiei asked with a peeved voice.

"uh uh I-I-don't know" kagome said looking at him with slightly wide eyes struck with fear his voice had made her want to hid under the covers._ 'crap don't show fear demons like fear'_.

"You have a barrier around your mind too... I know you weren't telling Koenma everything.. you are no normal Onna" Hiei started letting her listen.

"I cannot sense your rekie and when you get mad your rekie comes out just who are you?!" Hiei started looking a little pissed.

"And you intend on telling Koenma I lied?" kagome said with a cute grin on.

"No...I do not like his view on how this world should be runned it needs demons and destruction if you do have a portal I would not tell him" Hiei stated

"Uh....well I guess I can trust you with my little secrets knowing you won't turn me in? But what's rekie?" kagome asked the air.

"So you do have a portal to demon world" Hiei said grabbing her shoulder to make her come closer to him._ 'Wow this hunk is like shorter than me but he is just so cute, I wonder how his lips taste. WAIT NO KAGOME you LOVE Inu-Yasha haha well sometimes..'_

"Do I love him?(kagome asks quietly to know one.) Uh...oh wait! What's an forbidden apparition tear?!" kagome said blushing that she almost forgot to ask him.

"I don't need to tell you" Hiei just said jumping into the sacred tree.

"WAIT hey you get down from there!" kagome yelled looking pretty mad that he just left her without knowing what the strange jewel Shippou had picked up. With that thought kagome in a matter of a second goes from mad to bliss, as she just runs to the bench and stares to the sky.

2hours later: (Kagome and Hiei have been staying in the same place with no words just sitting there...and kagome just couldn't help but stare into space) 'whats with this girl I feel like I should kill her but she knows stuff that I want to know for starters why the FUCK was she born with a tear gem inside her and non the less that gem it has the same rekie as me if I wasn't sure I would think that was mine but I havn't shed a tear since I was a new born....I don't think she would be an apparition like me so I will just have to force it out of her and the truth under her lies she was telling today'. 

'_this guy seems as if he would be one of the guys me and Inu-Yasha would be fighting yet he's on the side of good...I need to ask him more questions like what's rekie and apparition tear gem? And what about the whole mental barrier thing!...should I trust him with knowing about the past I mean he told me himself he would not tell Koenma and I believe him, I guess this is why Inu-Yasha says I'm too trusting but I cant help.....what did those questions mean? ("__What are you and how the hell were you born with a apparition tear gem and not only that forbidden_".._"_ _You have a barrier around your mind too... I know you weren't telling Koenma everything.. you are no normal Onna__ ".."_ _I cannot sense your rekie and when you get mad your rekie comes out just who are you__?!".."_ _No...I do not like his view on how this world should be runned it needs demons and destruction if you do have a portal I would not tell him__") wow his words are stuck in my minds I will ask him them later of what they meant. _"Oh kagome your home!"

Well the meeting wasn't that brief but it was well I don't know

I should have a new chapter by the day after this one is posted so :P


	5. Kagome's Friends

...........................................Kagome's friends...........................................

"kagome your home" ayumi yuka and eri yell running toward kagome and hugging her. "huh oh hi guys" kagome says shaking herself out of her daze. "we were phoning your house over and over again where have you been Missy?" yuka says. "yah we have a date!" eri cuts in. "were have you been?" ayumi asks. "yah your mom said you Haven shown up since you left" yuka says. "woah hold up....one question at a time" kagome says getting up and waving her hands in front of her face fastly. "date?" kagome then asks making a thinking face. And her friends just stare at her like shes missing a head. "yah you promised us yesterday" eri states. "i did?" kagome says still looking fro her answer in the sky. Making her friends just stare at her more now its like she just vanished. "oh yah! the movies!" kagome yells making her biggest smile. and all the girls just fall chibi style with there legs twitching. "common kagome we have to leave now the movie starts in half an hour!" ayumi yells. "half an hour but the Theater is just like 3 blocks away?" kagome asks her. "were going to the one 10 minutes away" eri yells to the sky skipping around kagome . "yah it has that new movie "kawaii team"yuka cheers now joining eri in her skipping. and all them join. "kawaii team?" kagome asks stopping there happiness. making the rest of the girls to laugh common kagome you'll see when we watch it right now we should be running!" ayumi sassy looking at her watch.

And with that they all start running towards the stair well. "i know a fast way down!" eri yells going to the ground and starts rolling down the hill yelling"ill beat you all!" and with that they all are rolling down. "haha i beat you all eri yells in victory. now running to the closest bus stop with the girls just behind her screaming "we'll beat you to the bus stop!" and kagome was the one to win. "ha im faster!" kagome yells and with a EEP she is pushed into the bus by the girls. And they all wait for 10 minutes till there next stop just a block away from the MEGAplex.

"ooo that's the shop i wanted to go lets go get some movie watching clothes to watch in" yuka yells running into the shop."yes were dirtied our clothes on the grass I'm embarrassed" says ayumi going in. "ooo im in love!" screams eri running up to a purple dress. "it matches you"says kagome. "i'll get it!" eri says. "now i just need shoes" eri adds. "ooo never mind and with that she runs into the dressing room with her dress and new black heels. "i think ill get something to match my necklace" kagome says showing the yuka and eri her heart shaped locket that both her and inuyasha have. "you lover?....OMG! does this match!" yuka screams holding up a black skirt and blue tank top. "yes oo here they go perfect with these black zebra patterned shin hi boots"kagome says throwing them to her. "yes omg thank you ill go try them on!" yuka screams running to the changing rooms. Just when eri walk out of them and the girls just whistle "that's it! im getting them!" eri says going to the check out counter to buy them. "what should i get?" ayumi asks kagome. "im not sure what about something to match this" kagome says pulling out light blue mini skirt. "hmm i love that!" ayumi says grabbing it from kagome's hand. "now all i need is is....?" ayumi asks the rows of clothes. "OMG i found my perfect dress yells kagome quikly running up to ayumi to show her the pink and white strapless mini dress. "OMG its perfect!" screams ayumi giving her a wink. "haha i just need shoes and you need a shirt hahaha" kagome says. "what about this! yuka says running up to the girls to show them a 360 of her outfit. "omg better buy them before i steal them from you!" ayumi says pushing yuka to the check out counter. "hahaha woot woot" whistles kagome to the yuka going to buy her clothes. "oo i just found the perfect shirt and shoes to go with this skirt!" ayumi yells showing kagome the dark brown knee high high heeled boots and a brown blouse with short sleeved cheetah pattern, and a little heart shaped cheetah patterned pocket. "If its as hot as it is with out you in it it will be gorgeous with you IN IT!" kagome says winking at ayumi. then she runs off to try on her clothes leaving kagome to find some shoes for herself. "what are you getting!" eri says walking towards kagome. " alwasy last to buy hey?"yuka teases kagome. "haha look. "kagome says showing them her pink dress. "oooo i saw the best shoes to match that over around here! hahaa!" eri yells throwing kagome some black knee high heeled boots with silver studs. "ooo and wear this with it!" yuka cheers in throwing kagome a black studded vest to kagome, and the 2 girls shove kagome into the changing room. And after the kagome and Ayumi buy there stuff they leave.

"brr i think we should have gotten some sweaters too!" eri says rubbing one of her arms. "DUH DUN TA DUH! KAGOME TO THE RESCUE!" kagome yells pulling out 4 identical sweaters just different colors, and throws them to each girl keeping the dark pink on for her. "lets get in line now!" yells yuka running to the MEGAplex

.................with hiei..................

'What was wiht those girls and kagome they made her act differently....well different then when it is just me and her. hahaha why am I even bothering with thinking on this girl. Though what if she does have an illegal portal i wouldnt be that suprised sinse shes hiding alot from me. i should go check up on kurama since i have nothing to do he may amuse me. And maybe i can ask him about her kind of girls....'

.................with yusuke, keiko, kurama/suichii, botan, kuwabara, and Hina...................

(Hina..a classmate of suichii's who he agreed to go 'one' date with considering it would be with his friends so she wouldn't try anything) "i don't see why we have to see this 'chick flick' keiko" yusuke says paying for there popcorn. "it's not a chick flick there a squad of girl fighters!" keiko says punching his arm. "like i said" yusuke says walking toward the rest of the group. "eee these girls are so beautiful and they fight crim!" botan says, obviously glad they were gonna watch it. "kawaii team actually seems interesting?" suichii implied. "Yah cheer up! we get to watch hot girls fight!" kuwabara says to yusuke. "i guess you got a point" yusuke says earning another hit to the arm. "Hey WHAT was that for!" he yells to keiko. "oh nothing" keiko says sticking out her tongue. "oh suichii your friends are quit funny hahaha" hina says touching suichii's arm. "you don't have to deal with this all the time though" suichii says leaning out of her touch. "hey fox" hiei says walking up to suichii. "hmm your in the open you must be bored?" suichii says to hiei. "a girl how unlike you i never even knew you to be like that?" hiei sassy mocking the fox. "yes i guess" suichii replies. "uh hello?" hina asks hiei obviously puzzled for who he is. "this is my 'good' friend hiei" suichii says pointing to hiei. "oh uh what did you mean by 'a girl how unlike you' " hina asks smiling "oh he meant" suichii was cut off. "hn, see you later fox" hiei says. "wait why don't you stay and watch a movie?" suichi says walking closer to hiei. and in the back round you can see hina sighing and walking towards botan and asking. "is suichii gay?"..."....what?! oh uh well i ever seen him with a girl before if that's what your implying?....you know i think he is but shh. haha" botan says winking towards hina. "oh" was all her reply. "oh sorry i forgot you like him hahaha" botan said laughing trying to cheer up the girl.

"hey yusuke isn't that your cousin!" kuwabara says pointing to a group of girl buying munchies. "huh?!" yusuke says looking all over. "hey it is" suichii says while going to move yusukes head to kagomes direction. "KAGOME!" yusuke yells to kagome gesturing for her to come to him.

........................Now with everyone.......................

"did someone just call me?" kagome asks finishing buying her stuff. then looking back to see yusuke guestering for her to go see him. "oh hey lets go see my cousin!" kagome says to her friends. adn with that they all rush toward the other group of her cousin and his friends. "hey baby cousin!" kagome says hugging yusuke. "hey kagome what brings you here. THUD kagome hits yusuke in the head. "duh a movie" kagome sarcastically says. " meet my friends yusuke" kagome says before walking off to the direction hiei was in. "

"haha just like our kagome haha" eri says. "hi im yuka!" yuka says walking up to yusuke to shake his hand. "hi im yusuke" yusuke says . "duh haha im eri" eri says now shaking his hand. "and i am ayumi!" ayumi says shaking his hand as well. "who's that boy kagomes talking to?" yuka asks pointing to kagome and hiei. "what the- why is she hugging hiei?!" yusuke aks storm off to go pull them off each other.

"hello again...are you following me?" kagome says giving a wink to hiei. "no i came here to see my....friend" hiei said. "what was with the pause?" kagome asked giving no answer. "i really pegged you to be the kind of person no to come into places with alot of us 'humans' around" she said putting emphasized on human. "you must like me then" kagome says hugging hiei. in response hiei grabs her neck to make it look as if hes just hugging her back and whispers to her. "if it weren't for all these people around i would kill you" ..."oh you would? as if i could easily kill you if i wanted" kagome whispered into his ear making him only grip harder to make her face him. And he then places his mouth next to her ear (in this story hiei and kagome are the same height 5'5) "don't hug me in public again Onna" high threatens her then lets go. Leaving kagome to regain her air.

"GET OFF MY COUSIN!" yusuke yells walking up to the pair. making the rest of the group who weren't already watching them look. "holly yusuke! its not as if we were making out!" kagome pokes her finger in his chest. and then looks back and hiei is gone. "look what you done you made my friend leave!" kagome said poking his chest even harder. "well he was already leaving before you hugged him kagome" suichi says moving closer to kagome with a smile on his face. "oh...haha well i see" kagome said making a thinking face again.

Then her 3 friends pounce her and ask her questions. "oh kagome who was he?" yuka asks. " why was he hugging you?" ayumi asks. "HE'S HOTT!" eri says to her. Making everyone drop to the ground anime style. Everyone just starts laughing except kagome and eri. "what the hell kagome!" yusuke yells to her. "sit" kagome said looking just realizing what she said she blushes madly at her slip. "sit?" kuwabara asks. "haha i meant shut up" kagome said over fake laughs. "what about hojo?" ayumi asks kagome. "yah and what about kouga?" yuka questions. "what about inuyasha?!" eri asks kagome too. "what about these guys kagome!" yusuke asks kagome. "what about me?!" kagome asks herself. making her 3 friend laugh at her friends misfortune of having so much beauty. "what about kuwabara?" kuwabara asks kagome. "*ahaha* what about kuwabara?" kagome ask kuwabara. "kagome you better not be dating all these boys these girls mentioned. "haha not only them there's sessh-" eri says but gets kagomes hands over her mouth stopping her from saying anymore of the names that kagome like or who likes her.

"haha" kagome laughs then takes her hands off eri. "were you about to say se-" and ayumi gets cut off by kagome to. "sesshomaru?" yuka then says. "YUKA!" kagome says not believing her friend didn't take the hint. "what the hell kagome who are you all dating!"yusuke then goes in front of kagome glaring at her for the answer.

"haha....why dont you introduce me to your friends!" kagome says changing subjects. "Your not getting off that easy now tell me kagome!" yusuke says then SLAP keiko slapped his face. "yes yusuke introduce us" keiko says. "oo nice job girl!" kagome says high fiving keiko. "hahah i do my best" kekio says laughing. "we have to with guys like yusuke running wild" kagome says winking to keiko. "I'm Keiko" she says waving to kagome. "hah im kagome yusukes older cousin" kagome replies. "hmph" yusuke says. "hi im botan!" botan says rushing towards kagome. "and these are-" botan was interrupted. "suichii and kuwabara nice to meet you guys again" kagome says waving to them. "yes it is always intriguing when we meet" was suichii reply. "hi kagome!" kuwabara said. making kagome look towards the only girl who didn't introduce herself she was standing next to suichii laughing at kagome and her friends antics. "i'm hina!" hina says waving towards her. "haha oh for a while i thought you had no tongue haha im kagome" kagome says winking at hina, aking the younger girl blush.

"oo everyone these are my 3 best friends in the whole wide world yuka eri and ayumi!" kagome says while running up to her friends to bring them into a group hug. "now that the formalities are done we should go into the booths to see our movies. "oo what are you guys seeing?" kgaome asks yusuke. "eh...kawaii team" yusuke says obviously bummed. "YAY were watching that too" ayumi cuts in with a big smile. "awwe....i mean yipee" kagome says putting a fake smile on. "so who are all those boys you girls were talking about?" yusuke asks making everyone listen to the conversation.

"haha oh those are just-" kagome was cut off this time all three girl cover her mouth. "inuyasha in kagome's boyfriend" eri says. "kouga likes kagome!" ayumi cuts in. " hojo likes her too!" yuka says. "oh and so does that other houjo!" eri cuts in. "yah and then theres Izomu!" yuka says. "oh and there's her fanclub at school!" eri shimes. "and sesshomaru thats inuyasha older brother that kagome likes!" ayumi says. "what about our rivaling school Shiori they have a fan club for her too!" yuka says. And just then kagome breaks free and glares at all girls evily. "i'll get you all for that" was all her reply and then she walks into the theater.

"wow kagome can be scary" kuwabara says while taking a big gulp. "yah i don't think we should have told you guys hahaha oh well what can you do" ayumi cuts in. "yah she can't help that every boy who see's her instantly showers her with the undying love" eri says staring into space. "hahaha sounds like a guy i know hey suichii" botan says punching him lightly in the arm. "haha i feel her pain then its is such a burden" was all his reply making hina look sad thinking to herself so im just a burden?

The movie starts:its about 3 girls who fight crime all over the world

"that was beautiful i almost cried when the girls dad died" keiko said hugging yusukes arm. "hmph i seen better action just by walking around with inuyasha" kagome said. "That's because your boyfriend is no good always getting in fight and making your life endangered!" ayumi yells getting mad at kagome's lover boy and hes not even there. "yah when are you gonna dump his sorry ass!" yuka joins ayumi's inuyasha bashing. "its true love you girls. "eri says obviously defending her friend. "glad your MY FRIEND" kagome says "kagome what did those girls mean YOU BETTER NOT BE DATING A BAD BOY!" yusuke yells to kagome. "oh shut up hes not that bad" kagome said looking to the sky since they were now outside the MEGAplex. "NOT BAD kagome this is the guy who cheats on you all the time and always yelling at you!" ayumi yells. "he doesn't cheat on me all the time and its not as if hes the only guy i kissed like get real" kagome replied. "he doesn't deserve you kagome" yuka cheers in.

"hes not that bad as i make him out to be its just when im mad i make him sound way worse i assure you" kagome says. "i dont see how a guy would ever want to hurt a beauty such as you" kuwabars said "KAGO-!" yusuke was yelling but get cut off by kagome. "im a big girl yusuke so back out of my love life..besides inuyasha hasnt seen her for a long time, he told me he wouldnt leave me" kagome whispered the last parts of her sentence. "OK enough of the sad lets have a fun night. "YES I LOVE THAT IDEA" chimes in hina. "LETS GO GET SOME SWEAT SNOW!" kagome says now skipping off to the ice cream shop. "i thought only hiei called it sweat snow?" yusuke asked the guys. "haha its odd i never seen hiei hug anyone" kuwabars said. "maybe your cousin and him" suichii said. "NO not SHRIMP and my cousin besides i kinda thought you two had a thing going!" yusuke yelled. "im not like that" suichii stated. "hey wheres your date?" kuwabars asked. "i think shes inside the shop with the rest of the girls..." suchii said. "so you gave in?" yusuke asked him. "she was very persistent so i finally gave in since i was already going to the movies with you guys no way am i gonna be left alone with her" suichii said. "you are so weird" kuwabara said. and just then hiei showed up in front of them.

"fox" hiei said. "HEY SHRIMP WERE DO YOU GO OFF HUGGIN MY COUSIN!" yusuke yelled running up to punch hiei. "she hugged me" was all his reply. "BULL SHIT!" yusuke yelled! "look dont go near my cousin she doesnt need a guy like you likeing him! she's already got an ass of a boyfriend!" yusuke yelled. "boyfriend?" hiei asked looking not to interested. "yes his name is? inuyasha?" kuwabars cut in. "i thought she said she killed inuyasha?" hiei replied. "WHAT wait what!?" yusuke asked looking really confused. "kagome would never kill anyone!" he then said. "i don't believe you!" kuwabara cut in. "hn" was all his reply and a evil smill crept into his face. and in the back round kagome was listening to there conversation thinking she should figure out why her little cousin is friends with the demon hiei.

A couple minutes before she caught the guys talking kagome was inside and sensed hiei's arua coming up and thought she would get him a cone of ice cream. And was thinking about asking later about how he knew yusuke and them.

But she would get the chance by listening to there conversation behind a big tree.

"why don't you ask her if she believes in demons?" hiei then said "wait! what did you tell her!" yusuke yelled. "nothing she fought a couple before me and her met" was his blank reply. "stop making things up! my cousin would never fight especially demons she to weak!" yusuke said and that was kagome's last straw she NEVER like being called weak! "WEAK..WEAK AM I! WHAT IF HIEI IS TELLING THE TRUTH WHAT IF I TOLD YOU I KILL DEMONS AS A LIVING WHAT WOULD YOU SAY IF I HAD A NARCH NEMIS! WHAT WOULD YOU SAY IF I KILLED DEMONS AND HUMANS ALIKE! WHAT WOULD YOU SAY IF DEMONS HUNTED ME TO GET STRONGER! WHAT WOULD YOU SAY IF I WAS DATING A HANYUO!" kagome yelled coming out of her hiding place behind the tree. then walks up to hiei. "i sensed you coming so i bought you some sweat snow i hope you like rocky road its like my favorite" kagome said as if everything was normal only leaving 3 shocked boys to stare. and the rest of the girls showed up before yusuke or kagome said anymore. "here you go yusuke!" keiko said handing him a cone and all yusuke can do is still stare at his older cousin. "did something happen?" keiko said now staring at kagome to yusuke and back. "oh everything is i just told yusuke something that surprised him hahahaha" kagome said blushing.

5 minutes passed and they big group finally split up. with kagome walking up to her younger cousin and hugging and telling him he could ask her about it tomorrow if he wanted to go all the way to her shrine.

Kagome's bedroom. _'hah finally home..i cant believe i told yusuke about that! i shall tell him a lie too since hes friends wiht hiei....now i just want to sleep and-'_ "Onna" hiei said jumping off her window still and walking towards her bed to sit next to her. "oh hi hiei i'm sorry for that outburst over there but i just do not enjoy being called weak.." kagome said sitting up next to him. and making hiei think why is he letting her sit next to him, he needed answers that's why.


	6. A kiss to Cry for

Okay expect to have a new chapter by 2 days after this one gets posted or maybe even sooner...i love writing im pretty fast so chapters come to me with less then and hour so its kool...i just hate having to go over and fix words up and redo haha babble babble...

disclaimer?: i do not own these characters NONE and i do not intend on making any up!

......................................................A kiss to Cry for.......................................................

Last chapter:

Kagome's bedroom. _'haha finally home..i cant believe i told yusuke about that! i shall tell him a lie too since hes friends with hiei....now i just want to sleep and-'_ "Onna" hiei said jumping off her window still and walking towards her bed to sit next to her. "oh hi hiei i'm sorry for that outburst over there but i just do not enjoy being called weak.." kagome said sitting up next to him. and making hiei think why is he letting her sit next to him, he needed answers that's why.

Too out story:

"what do you want im tired and honestly I'm not telling my cousin anything" kagome said looking a little sad towards hiei. "hmmm" hiei hmed. "I plan on disappearing" kagome stated. "oh really?" hiei asked. "you are to tell no one it was my plan to leave..."kagome said looking really sad. just then hiei placed his blade on her neck. "you are not leaving" he said with a menacing look. making kagome struck with fear. "the only reason i did not kill you when you hugged me is for i wanted to know something about you." hiei said. "really you don't seem like the kind to care?" kagome said grabbing a hold of his katana and disintegrating it. "i can do that to your simple sword..do not test me" kagome said with malice in her the only thing going through her mind was 'don't show fear don't show fear! inuyasha isn't here! protect yourself!'. "i will answer your questions since i am gonna be dead soon..but not from your hands!" kagome she wanted to tell him from the time they met, he was one of the first demons she met in her time that did not come after her for the shikon no tama. "what is it you are wondering anyways short stuff?!" kagome said in a more happy voice. All hiei could do was laugh menacingly in his head once he got the truth there would be no need for her...."what are you?" hiei asked now sitting back down. "i'll ask the first question" kagome whispered. "what is the gem?" she asked pulling out the tear gem. they stood in silence. "fine you don't have to know a thing leave im tired" kagome said pointing to the window. "it's a tear gem form a forbidden apparition...that of ice and fire, they are very valuable for they are worth a heavy penny" hiei stated. "ok..i wanted to ask you if it's yours?....i mean you both have the same aura..that is before my powers clashed with it" kagome stated. "what were you doing being born with a tear gem of my race anyways!" hiei said in a more deep tone voice. "you are a forbidden apparition?"kagome asked looking like a complete dimwit. "YESSSSS...how the hell didn't you know i mean you knew i was a demon!" hiei said looking at the dimwit in front of him. "I TOLD YOU I ONLY GUESSED YOU WERE A DEMON FOR ALL I KNOW YOU COULD HAVE BEEN A NINJA!" kagome yelled to him getting closer poking his chest. Hiei 'grrred'. "LIKE HELL i was SUPPSOT to know!" kagome said poking his chest again."though that would explain my odd draw towards you..every time im near you or sense your arua i feel like going towards you....and it actually starts to give off more energy like its been searching for you" kagome said looking down now twiddling with her fingers. "drawn?" hiei asked."uh-huh i get this odd feeling like....." kagome said starting to daze off and a blush apeared on her face just a tiny one. "go on" hiei said looking obviously peeved. "i'll just show you" kagome said now pulling out the gem. showing him the reddish pink arua glowing around it with blue in the dab middle. hiei just stared at it he was so sure it was his tear, but he hasn't cried since he was a boy. "it gives off the same kind of aura as you..but my energy is mixed in it" kagome said now looking him in the eye. and for some reason hiei got stuck in her gaze it was as if she put a spell on him and all he could do was gaze at her while she gazed back. "will show you the rest" kagome whispered, now advancing to kiss his lips. and at that moment they shared there first kiss.

At that moment in time he didn't even think of killing or anything in that manner just how yummy she tasted. So he licked her lips and they were caught up in there most loving kiss ever.

The moment passed and they parted and all of a sudden kagome's mind opened up letting hiei seeing all her past years life changing moments.

All kagome could do was watch as hiei stood still after there kiss then started clutching his head for dead life it seemed as she was watching him for just a few seconds and for him it felt like forever. He cried 3 gems that night not even kagome's hard life in the past was enough for him to bear..

Hiei woke up in a daze looking to his hands at his tear gems in udder amazement this girl had made him cry in less then a week this girl kissed him this girl....this girl made him fall in love.

...........................................................

totally odd chapter but don't worry hiei will go back to his evil self and so you know there no way in H i gonna change how he acts hell still try killing her that is if she does return form her battle with Naraku which she is prepared to die for.

next chapter: I'm home!


	7. I'm Home

...................................................I'm Home!...........................................................

Kagome woke up she was in her bed tucked in and alone. Hiei left after he saw her memory to think about it. She looked to the clock " 1 pm? AHHH IT'S SO LATE!" kagome yelled getting and and running to the shower.

There were clothes and stuff all over kagome's room. She was packing for her trip back to the past. "WERE IS MY YELLOW SUN DRESS!" kagome yelled frantically looking all over the room. "here you go hunny" her mother said giving her her laundry. "do you have to leave today?" Mizuki asked her daughter. "yes mother i need to finish the jewel and i promised to be back as soon as possible we need to follow on a rumor of Naraku just west of the village" kagome said finally finishing off her packing. "just be careful" her mother said leaving for downstairs. just then Souta arrived in her bedroom "HEY sister you think you can finally show m how to use these" souta asked pulling out the scrolls sutra things that kagome gave him a couple days ago. "you still haven't shown me" souta said. " i guess i can i still have time" kagome said. "lets do this outside?" kagome said leading him to the yard.

At the yard: "okay first you have to put some of your spirit energy into the scroll then say the chant" kagome said grabbing one and placing her energy into one of them telling him to do the same. "i cant kagome i don't know how to summon my power" souta said while making a iron soul stealer pose. "okay lets try get you aware of your power first okay?" kagome said giving him the scroll sutra back to get him to put them in his pocket again. "okay lets meditate" kagome said while sitting down to begin and souta eagerly sat down to. "now i reached my power over life or death but i wont do that for you" kagome said laughing to herself. "so what do we do?" Souta asked her. "honestly i don't know" kagome said in a sheepish smile. "what do you mean?" souta asked disbelieved at her sister. "well i honestly don't know how to i just pull an arrow and it makes my power go in it" kagome said scratching the back of her neck. Making souta just stare at her. "why don't we get grandpa to come out here to show us?" kagome asked. "but he doesn't know more then you do" souta wined. "we'll he used to..i think?" kagome said laughing to herself once agian. "why don' i go and get some bows and arrows and some Bakken and try use them?" kagome saidrunning off to the shed to get what she needed. Leaving Souta there "I'm gonna learn nothing if kagome teaches me souta said to himself. Then he herd his mother say "oh kagome is out back with Souta" and then his older cousin came into view and some friends of his. "Yusuke!" souta yelled running up to Yusuke and hugging him. "Yo Souta" Yusuke said giving souta a nuggey. "HEY! dont do that" souta said. "iron riever soul stealer" Souta yelled doing the pose for it to his cousin making all the boys look at him weird. "what was that?" Yususke asked his weird little cousin. Making souta laugh. "man your dumb" souta replied running around yusuke. "hey shrimp wheres your sister?" Yusuke asked making Sout stop in front of him. "OH kagome went to go get some weapons so we can train" Souta said doing a strong man pose. "train?" Yusuke asked his cousin thinking things were getting weirder but his other family were always odd. "HI IM SOUTA" souta yelled running up to yusukes friend sticking out hi hand to hiei. "hn" was hiei's reply he just brushed him off. Making souta glare at him "wow your like inu-yasha but short" souta said no sticking his hand out to suichii "I'm souta Yusuke's handsome cousin!". "i'm suichii and that shorty over there was hiei" kurama said making hiei glare at him. And what souta said made all the boys think so he know Inu-Yasha too?. Then souta went to Kuwabara and shook his hand. "I'm kuwabara number one punk in Sarayashiki school" kuwabara said with a wide smile and then a BONK Yusuke hit him in the skull. "That would be number 2 don't listen to him im number 1" yusuke told his younger cousin. "and who are you?" souta asked shaking Botan's hand. "Botan nice to meet kagome's younger brother" botan said smiling. And with the introductions everyone sat around a tree waiting for Kagome to show up. "why do you guys want to see kagome?" souta asked. "oh we just wanted to ask her something" Yusuke said. "hey could you tell me who Inu-yasha is?" yusuke asked his younger cousin. And souta's face just went white thinking how do they know inu-yahsa!. "how do you guys know of Inu-yasha kun" soauta asked eying them all. "you said your just like inu-yasha to hiei" botan said reminding the little boy. "oh i did hahahaha i guess i did" souta said scratching the back of his neck. "who is he?" kuwabara asked. "oh he's just kagome's boyfriend" souta said walking off to the clearing and started to jump around and twirl.

With kagome in the shed: "i should just use these real swords maybe that will get out his power?" kagome asked herself. "should i even try?" kagome asked herself. "well he does want to learn real bad and if anything bad happens i could just practice my healing" and with that she ran off with two katana's in hand tying one to her waist. Was she ever glad she was wearing shorts today. She ran to were he was and saw he was near the tree frolicking around. She took this chance to use shoot and arrow right in font of him making him jump. Then she threw him the sword and sheath. "WE WILL BATTLE TO THE DEATH!" kagome said running up to him unsheathing her sword and attacking him just giving him enough time dodge it and draw hi sword out to. "YOUR CRAZY!" Souta yelled to his sister. Kagome attacked him CLANK could be herd and the swords hit each other. In the background everyone was just staring at the two having there sword battle. They were neck in neck in attacks then kagome ran ahead of souta drawing one of her arrows filled it with her power and let it loose just missing her target as he blocked the arrow with his new glowing sword. Then kagome placed her sword back in it's sheath. "WOW" She yelled running up to her brother to give her surprised brother a big bear hug. Letting his sword fall to the ground and then be twirled in circles by his older sister. "that was amazing souta!" kagome said still twirling him around. "WHAT THE HELL!" Yusuke yelled staring at souta and kagome. And all that was going through kagome's mind was shit shit shit shit! "WHAT THE HELL! YOU JUST ATTACK YOUR OWN BROTHER TELLING HIM IT'S A BATTLE TO THE DEATH!" yusuke yelled now getting mad that his cousin was that crazy. making everyone just stare at everything even hiei was surprised kagome would do such a thing. "haha i wasn't really going to kill him" kagome said bringing souta into another big bear hug. "THE HELL YOU WERNT WHATS THE MATTER WITH YOU KAGOME!" Yusuke yelled to his cousin. "I WAS NEVER GONNA LET MY LITTLE BROTHER GET HURT I'M NOT STUPID" KAGOME YELLED BACK . "Is everything all right here kids" Mizuki asked the yelling teens. "yes mom yusuke is just being stupid" kagome called back to her mother letting Mizuki go back inside. "oh i have to go now!" kagome said looking to souta. "but when you get back you'll teach me more!" souta said hoping to kagome's back. "yes souta just practice summoning your power Jii-chan can probably help you or you can look it up!" kagome said taking souta off her back making him stare off at her. "now souta you think you can go get me some of the cookies in the kitchen i forgot i promised miroku" kagome said shooing off souta. And her running off to her room leaving the guys to stare at her. "what the hell!" yusuke asked himself. "i guess your not the only one in the family who has rekie" botan said to the angry detective. "it probably runs in the family like mine too" kuwabara said.

Kagome grabbed her bag and souta ran into her room handing her the treats. "kagome i'll miss you" souta said runnign to hug his older sister. "i love you souta" kaome whispered into his ear. "i love you to" souta said getting out of there hug to wipe his tears away. "i'll see you in a month kay buddy..and if yusuke asks you can tell him about my travells just not about it being in the past kay?" kagome said running off to outside saying her goodbyes to her family then she was running to the well to hopefully escape her cousins questions because she wanted to get to the other side soon before inu-yasha cam to pick her up.

Her luck was gone. "KAGOME!" Yusuke yelled while he was running towards her though he was a good 7 seconds behind and kagome just ran ever faster then before then "OOOMF" kagoem hit a brick wall and everyone cam running toards the fallen girl. She has lost her breath because she was not looking were she was running and ended up being stopped by no other than hiei. Kagome lay on the ground her big bad to the side of her her face full of anger if she could yell she would. "KAGOME! WERE THE FUCK ARE YOU RUNNING OFF TOO!" Yusuke yeled finall caught up to his cousin. Kagome finally got the air back and started to think FUCK JUST HALF A MINUTE MORE AND I WOULD HAVE MADE IT! She then got up adn dusted her self off her face as calm as ever like nothing happened then....

"WHAT the FUCK! HIEI i was LEAVING and here YOU GO stoping me YOU AHHHH!" kagoem yelled just after she punched him in the face making him fall just a couple feet back making everyone gawk at the site never had a girl done that too him infact not much did male or female. "ASS HOLE!" kagome yelled tears falling down her face then seh bent down to grab her bag.

Yusuke grabbed her hand when she had hers on the bag strap "Were are you going!" Yusuke said in a calmer loud voice. "it's honestly non of your business now let go of me before i know you out like i did hiei" kagome said loud enough for the group around her to hear. "hes not?" yusuke then looked to were hiei was and stills aw him on the ground not moving. "what the HELL kagome how the HELL did you do that?!" yusuke asked with his hand still on her arm. "NONE of your business now please let me go if i am late you all will die not by me but my friend so get off me!" kagome said yanking him off her. "what kagome?" yusuke whispered. Yusuke and kagome just stared at each other for quit some time.

Then yusuke then grabbed her bag and tried to lift it. He had to use alot of his strength just to lift it up and when he finally got it up he fell down with it with a big OWWWW.

"honestly you are still so weak!" kagome stated then grabbed the bag out of yusukes grasp with one hand and put over her back with ease. "what the hell!" yusuke asked big eyed.

"you say HELL alot and i told you you are so weak i can't believe you can't even lift my measly bag up honestly i thought since you were half demon you would be stronger but your not even as strong as my own son and hes like not even half your age!" kagome said letting slip about her son Shippou. "huh well got to go if you want to know Souta will tell you and oh yah souta can even lift this up with more ease then you such a wimp you are grow some muscle honestly....uh tell hiei i am sorry." kagome said walking towards the well house.

"let me try lift that bag i can so lift it up not like wimpy yusuke" kuwabara said running up to kagome. "suites you" then kagome placed it in his hands and it brought him straight to the ground crushing his hands. "get this off me!" kuwabars yelled. "geez honestly humans now a days are so weak and this one even has some strong spirit energy too the world today is so weak" kagome said grabbing her bag again and opening the well house door. "DO NOT FOLLOW ME OR FACE YOUR DEATH!" kagome called out before shutting hte doors.

Kagome then went through the well to the other side.

_'I had to be so mean just to get them not too follow me i do not want them being killed just because of me i mean Naraku would chew them and spit them back out in a matter of seconds i mean Yusuke or kuwabars weren't smart enough to break the spell i had on my bag. haha im not that strong! i am just smart like honestly!. Well i did the right thing i just hope they forgive me when i come back...if i ever do?'_

Kagome got out of the well to fresh air mmmmm how she missed breathing in fresh air I'm Home................Something wasn't right there was blood? snif snif? Miasma! NARAKU! _'Crap Naraku is here! i better go help the group!'_

Kagome dropped her bag in the well and grabbed her weapons running off to wear she smelt blood and felt the shards.

She cam across a battle scene of Naraku Kagura and Kana. They were Battling against Inu-yasha Sango Miroku Shippou! "shippou!" kagome called out running to her still baby boy. She picked him up and started to heal him and put a barier around her enough to last 20 minutes in the miasma infested air and enough for a thousands hard attacks she then ran out of it leaving shippou behind the bushes running to Inu-yasha's side and getting on his back aiming and arrow while he attacked with a wind scar and her letting the arrow go along with the attack, Naraku just dodged the attack and his left arm was gone.

Kouga and And were fighting Kagura and were able bring her down and Then Miroku used his staff and purified her partly. Kouga then jump kicked her and she layed lifeless. Miroku then did the rest and sucked her up with wind tunnel.

Seshomaru broke Kanna's mirror with his poison claw and sliced off her head leaving only the parts of naraku for everyone to fight.

Naraku was getting ready to leave but then Seshomaru Inu-Yasha and Kagome all yelled in union. "YOUR NOT LEAVING!" They all did there signature move except this time kagome jamp off naraku's back and ran with the attack then she was inside the attack with the greatest barrier she ever made and once the attack hit Naraku kagome went to his body and Gave one Final blast through her hands one she never knew existed. She was there is body in tact and hers till she ripped out his hart and purified it to oblivion.

"KAGOME!" Inu-yasha called out not believing his eyes. He ran up to the blasting area to see something glowing pink very faintly then it was blinding making everyone close there eyes.

With kagome:

She had just went up to naraku's body to find out it was just a puppet but for some weird reason she used that to transport the real one into her hands and ripped out his heart making him and all his creations no more. Then she was engulfed with a pink arau. "kagome kagome" she herd a women say the voice it sounded so familiar. "Midariko?" kagome asked. "yes" Midoriko said as her body started to appear in front of kagome they were the place naraku died. "it is time you have to complete the jewel and then be one with it thus breaking the spell and making it's powers obsolete it will heal you in the process and you will receive all it's powers for the new evil you will have to defeat in the future" Midoriko said now fading away and the glow around kagome stopped.

"kagome!" Inu-yasha said picking up her body. Kagome smiled back at the man she loved a tear escaping her eyes. "he is gone Inu-yasha" kagome said

"Stupid stupid girl !" inu-yasha yelled then hugged her adn started to cry into her hair "don't you ever do something so stupid again! " inu-yasha whispered into her hair . "oh inu-yasha" kagome said then let go of him and gave him a kiss on the lips it was perfect so much flutters they both got it was so perfect.

"kagome!" everyone yelled and ran up to the couple and brought them into a group hug except for Seshomaru that is. "haha oh i love you all!" kagome said hugging each and everyone stopping at Kouga. "kouga i need the jewels" kagome said after being released from the bear hug. "haha oh i guess you would" He said then sat down. "ok it will hurt but i will heal you after okay" kagome said taking the rest of the jewels out of his skin. He struggle but didn't complain because soon after she healed him and made him fell better. "don't i get something for that?" kouga asked making kagome give him a weird questioning look then he just stole her lips in a kiss making her blush when he let her go. "uh uh" kagome said then got up and fused the jewel her face still bright red.

Her hand glowed Bright pink and she was lifted into the air and her hole body was engulfed in a heavinly glow.

In the glow:

"i am the jewel what is your wish?" it said. "my destiny" was kagome's simple answer then it went back in her body. Healing all her wounds and making her eyes go back to her birth color Dark blue with a Light blue rim. Her hair became a little longer and more blue blue back. She became just a tiny bit fuller and she got the shikon jewel 4 souls birth mark back on the back of her neck. It looked like 4 symbols of the 4 elements. Then she felt her energy coming back and Doubled and doubled and doubled.

Kagome was The strongest Miko Since Midoriko and Soon she would be know in history as the strongest EVER!.

Kagome opened her eyes to see everyone surrounding her. "i have to go now you guys...please i love you all and i hope your life to bee happy and free now that Naraku is gone" kagome said as she felt a pull bringing her back to the future. "kagome!" everyone called out. "i will miss you so much i love you" sango said bowing. "you are a true beauty i love you" Miroku said bowing. "You are strong i can say that" Seshomaru said while walking off. "I love you, my heart is yours" Kouga said. "mew" Kirara Said. "I love you mommy" Shippou said crying out his tears. "Kagome....i love you" inu-yasha said to the fading girl. "I love you all! kagome said. "and especially you inuyasha" kagome said that before she was sent though a portal to her time.

IN THE PRESENT:

A great blast of Energy passed through the human world making all the spirit detectives get up and run outside to the source since it was so close. "Did you sense that! it was the strongest i ever felt!" Kuwabara said while everyone was running to the yard with souta in front. "SOUTA get out of the way it can kill YOU!" yusuke yelled to the running boy that was too fast. "NO ITS KAGOME!" Souta yelled running even faster to the Well house.

Last thing kagome saw was Inuyasha and now she was just outside the door of the well house. "well im home!" kagome called out walking towards home her power acting wildly around her. "what whats wrong i can't control my power!" kagome said to herself looking at her body it was engulfed in the most purest energy HER ENERGY. then a pain went through her hole body as it tried to escape her. "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A blood hurdling scream escaped her lips and she fell to the ground and started to shake violently and peaces of energy was being shit though her skin in every direction.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A blood hurdling scream was herd near the well house were kagome was last seen. "what the fuck is happening!" Yusuke yelled to no-one in particular. "KAGOME IS DYING!" Souta yelled and stopped running suddenly making everyone do the same just steps behind him.

There was kagome engulfed in the most powerful energy they have ever felt EVER. And she was not screaming but staggering around and shaking violently and would drop down and then start walking again. "NOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHHH!" kagome screamed again this time with more pain then ever then the power all disappeared and kagome dropped down.

Everyone ran up to her to see her shaking violently shaking on the ground sweat falling down her face and blood dripping all over her body. "she looks how i did when i recieved Genkai's Power" Yusuke said. "could that be it?" Kuruma asked. "no it's not its her own power" hiei said looking down to the girl. Souta tehn went up to his sister and brought her into a hug Kagome seemed to wake up to that and hugged him back making blood now stain his clothes as well as hers. "is it over kagome?" Souta asked his older sister in a very calm voice.

"yes Souta it's all over Naraku is dead my should is back and the jewel is now one with me agian" kagome said letting Souta look at her eyes. "your your eyes there your old color" souta said touching his sisters face. " yes baby brother hahah" kagome said while staggering up. "let me help you" souta side while balancing kagome on his shoulder. "you are the nicest brother a girl could wish for but please let me go i need to heal before i loose all of my blood loss" kagome said walking a few steps from souta then grabbed her hands and placed them on her heart. "let me be" kagome said before her body was engulfed in pink again and all her cuts were no more but scars.

She then fell down with hiei catching her and carrying her bridal style. "i will take her to her room then in a flash he was gone.

"what was that souta?" yusuke asked his tiny cousin. "yah that was WOW" kuwabara said. "that was ood?" suichii said. "are yuo kidding! SHE WAS SO POWERFUL i mean last time that power was on this earth was for priestess Midoriko or the Misterious Miko from the Distant land". All turned to souta when they herd him laughing. Souta satarted to laugh so hard he had tears then he just stopped an had a serious face. "kagome and the Misterious Miko are one in the same and as for Midoriko she is Kagome too" souta said then started to laguh once more. "wait you can't be serious Midoriko was alive 15 hundered years ago! and the Uknown Miko was 500 years ago!" botan asked the mad boy. "i know of that Kagome is Midoriko Kagome is the Misterious Uknown Miko Kagome is the Four souls she is teh 4 elements Kagome" souta said smiling at kagome's name. "Kagome is her own hero GIRL POWER!" souta yelled before runnign off to kagome's room leaving behind 4 cunfused Detectives. " ill ask him later but " yusuke said. "but we should ask her too" botan said. "yah and bring her to Koenma" kuwabara said while evryone started walking towards the house. "oh she already knows of him" botan said very chippy. "WHAT!" yuske yelled. "don't get your but in a knot not as if she wanted to tell you know get mad at her!" botan yelled while clonking him in the head. "so she has met Koenma?" suichii asked. "yes hiei brought her in and he has been by her side since then" botan explained. "shrimp and my cousin!" Yusuke yelled. "I dont think it is that way though i did sence something happened between because when i dropped tehm off at kagomes Hiei has been acting weird since he left her place like he was more calm and was just thinking about something i bet they kissed" botan said coming to a conclusion. "NO WAY!" Yusuke yelled.


	8. Too much questions

I went back to all chapters to fix the spelling mistakes ppl.

..............................................Too much questions..................................................

_Last thing i remember was saying goodbye to my friends, then appearing in my time i was walking to my home when i started to feel emense pain? when the jewel returned into her body and my powers started to turn on me? Oh so that's it i must be dead? no i don't think so? maybe im just passed out? i guess i should figure out what the hell happened to my body? ok i felt immense pain.. check. the jewel is in me?...check. oh maybe that's it the jewel is in my body that would explain the power *hello* whoa who said that IS SOMEONE IN MY HEAD! huh i guess not? *kagome wake up* hey that voice it sounds like souta? *onna wake up* hiei? what are you doing in my head? *you should wake up your brother is worrying* wow you actually care! *hn* hmmmm what happened? *what you talking about* GET OUT OF MY HEAD i need a private conversation with myself!_

WITH THE GROUP:

*hn her mind just blocked me out*

"so what do you mean how do you know your sister is the miko?" botan asked the little boy

"she told me" souta replied.

Kagome started to stirr and here people talking downstairs. Everything was still blurry and comforatable and that pain that shot through her body just minutes ago was all gone no trace except for some of the gash's and cuts all over her body.

"what happened" kagome thought out loud.

"oh my your up!" keiko replied happily to the girl sitting up in the bed.

"yah i kept hearing people talking loudly and i couldn't sleep" kagome sheepishly replied.

"yah that's botan asking your brother about what he know did you know lights were shooting there way out of your skin" keiko asked.

"oh that *hehe* well i knew about it i just have no clue why it happened first im walking home then it feels like something is tearing me form the inside out" kagome replied while looking her own body over. "i guess all these cuts on me explain the pain" kagome replied then starts to laugh

"so do you know what happened?" keiko asks her friend.

"actually" kagome starts but is cut off when the botan and souta walk in.

"sister!" souta yells as he leaps into kagomes bed to give her a hug. "eh" kagome winces. "oh sorry" souta say's as he gets off the bed. "dont worry bout it" kagome says after punching his arm.

"so your a miko" botan asks from behind keiko. All the response she gets is kagome with her eyes wide and her mouth open like a fly catcher.

"sorry kagome i told her" souta says as he gets on his hands and knees and bows his lowest. Kagome just looks at his brother. gets up and pats his head. "don't worry brother i was planning on telling koenma about this anyways you just helped me is all" kagome said making the little boy happy. "i'll go make some get the tea kagome and mom just went to go get some medicine for you!" souta say's as he runs out.

When souta left that's just when all the boys walk in. "yo kagome you up" yusuke asks in a sad voice. "oh hello yusuke morning!" kagome says in her normal chipper voice" and what wasn't expected happened Yusuke runs up to her and hugs her. "you scared me" he says loud enough that every one herd. This made kagome to start cry not because of the pain. Yusuke start to feel her shake indicating she was crying. "oh sorry i did'nt mean to hurt you" yusuke says getting off her as quick as possible.

And there kagome is just crying on her bed in front of all these new friends "im sorry im so sorry" kagome managed to say out. "im so sorry please forgive me" kagome started saying.

"what you sorry about?" suichi asks as he goes to sit down next to her. "yah what could you be sorry about" keiko asks as she sits down on her other side and hugs her with one arm as kagome just leans into the hug.

"I threatened you all" kagome said making everyone eye her weird all totally forgetting about when she said if they follow her they will face there death.

"im so sorry for knocking you out hiei if i wasn't careful i would have killed you" kagome talked again.

"hn" was all his reply as he sat back down on her window sill.

"how did you threaten us?" yusuke asks.

"i told you if you follow me you would all face your death and and i wasn't lying!" kagome yelled making keiko just hug her tighter.

"you wouldn't have killed us kagome" keiko says to the older girl in her arms.

"i know i wouldn't have but i just feel awful " kagome said letting her tears finally fall.

"kagome" souta asks as he comes into the room to see everyone crowding the now crying girl. Kagoem gets up when she sees her brother. "souta" kagome whispers just then souta drop the tea and runs up to his sister and they both fall to the ground in tears. "it's all over souta its all over" kagome said into his arms. "what happened kagome" souta asked. "he's dead he he i finally killed him" kagome said making everyone in the room but hiei gasp.

"who did you kill!" yusuke asks more or less yells

"my enemy he is finally in the dept's of hell were he belongs" kagome blurts out as she stand up bringing souta up with her.

As everything is all serious the two sibling start laughing first its quite but then its full on laughter making everyone just twitch what the hell just happened to this scene?

"what the hell" kuwabara asks the air. "yah what the hell" yusuke agrees to the other teen.

"don't worry little cousin i'll tell you and your demon friends if you really want to know what your older cousin has been up to the past year or so " kagome says inbetween laughs then bumps soutas head lightly. "brat clean up your mess and when your down come downstairs" kagome says as she walks out of her room gesturing for the rest of the teens to follow suite.


	9. Tell me

...........................................................................Tell me..................................................................................

"so what was your brother talking about when he said you were Midoriko and the mysterious Miko?" Botan asked once they all sat down to listen to each other though hiei just left besides he already knows about kagome and her adventures. Though it did strike him odd that in her memories she acts way different then now but i guess demons do that.

"he said that?" kagome asked her voice hiding pain and anger.

"sorry sister i just couldn't help it besides it's not as if these guys will tell i mean they are demons aren't they" Souta spoke quickly bowing continuously in front of kagome.

"how did you know some of us are demon?" Suichii asked the young boy.

"oh uh...i don't no i guess i can just feel it?...and besides your all to weird to be human" Souta said sitting down next to kagome.

"so you get feeling like me?" Kuwabara spoke very happily with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"i guess so i just can sense it..kagome im sorry for letting it slip about who you are" Souta spoke with pain.

"don't worry can't change it now can you" kagome laughed her naive brother.

"well what do you want to know Yusuke?" Kagome asked her cousin who sat across from her.

"What was that power that killing you just hours ago?" Yusuke asked in a serious tone.

"i honestly don't know about that my guess is it was my soul returning back to me or it could have been the jewel merging with me again?" kagome said earning even more questioning glares.

"the jewel you mean that forbidden apparition gem?" Botan asked now earning herself the questioning looks.

"im sorry botan i deceived you and Koenma I was never born with the apparition gem but was just using it as a cover up so you wouldn't put me in spirit jail" Kagome said lowering her head in shame.

"what did you do? to be put in jail?" Keiko asked.

"i admit i have been illegally using a portal" Kagome said in a low tone as her hands clenched up.

"YOU CAN GO TO MAKAI!" yusuke yelled.

"Makai?" kagome asked looking at botan? "is that demon world you were talking about?" kagome questioned.

"uh yah wait so what kind of portal is it? were does it go?" Botan asked her face now inches away form kagome making kagome jump back a little.

"well the portal is gone and it's of no use now but may i ask before i continue botan how do you know my cousins and his friends?" kagome asked avoiding the questions for now.

"oh there the Spirit Detective's Koenma wanted you to join" Botan cheered throwing streamers all over.

"wait toddler wants her to join us!" yusuke yelled and was brought back down when keiko slapped him.

"yah im still thinking though" kagome spoke as shewing on her biscuit.

"so what about the portal?" Suichii asked.

"oh..i used it to travel back in time to fight demons and complete my mission" kagome spoke looking down to her feet again.

"mission?" kuwabara asked his eyes wide.

"i am a guardian for four souls, and i was dragged into the sacred well on my fifteenth birthday, i soon found out i could travel back in time through it but clumsy me broke the jewel i was guarding and soon had to risk my life to piece it back together" kagome said as all of the, listened intently.

"i soon had a team of misfits to help me in my journey and save all humans form being wiped of the earth in doing so we had to killed Naraku which i just happened to do so before i came back" Kagome's broken voice spoke.

"and that is just a very short review of my past year and a half" kagome said a big smile plastered on her face.

"so you have been fighting demons since you were fifteen?" Yusuke asked.

"hey i been fighting demons since i was fourteen so i beat you!" Yusuke bloated.

"so in other words i still started before you baby cous' it would have been another month or so before you battled icky demon's just be lucky your a man who got to fight them i had to face such perverted demons wanting me to be there wife" kagome said making a gauging face.

"really how much?!" keiko asked.

"i totally lost count it was in the 20's last time i checked and that's including human's men are so nasty" kagomespoke and all the girls shook there head in agreement.

"not all men" suichii spoke.

"sure fox you keep thinking that" kagome said with mock Seshomaru grin on.

"how were you able to control all that power?" yusuke asked.

"huh....oh i just embraced it and smothered it with a barrier so i wouldn't hurt anyone" kagome spoke standing up and holding botan's hand placing them in front of her and botan's face.

"tell koenma i gladly except the job" kagome spoke.

"do you really want to work for that toddler?" yusuke asked getting up as well.

"i believe i do besides it may be my shot to fufill my destiny!" kagome said spinning around her and botan.

"destiny" Kuwabara thought aloud.

"yes i am still alive for i have a duty to fufill and when it is done i can finally live a normal life but then again i never want to stop fighting against evil! i will die an honorable death!" kagome said with determanation in her eyes.

"what! your already planning on dying!" kuwabara and yusuke yelled.

"no silly i just can't see any other way of dying other then in battle to save who ever needs saving!" kagome said jumping onto Yusuke's back.

"but your a girl" kuwabara spoke.

"so?" kagome said standing now next to him in a blink of an eye "i can handle holding a fight" kagome spoke near his face then strolled to botan again.

"botan could you tell me all about the spirit world and stuff and ooo Yusukes travels or battles?" kagome asked.

.........................................botan and sometimes the boys would fill kagoem in on what is what and todl about some of there battles earnign them some taled of her times in fuedal japan.......................................................


	10. Jump for joy and join a team

...............................................................Jump for joy and join a team.................................................................

"well i guess we will go see Koenma right now and we can start talking there uh keiko you want to come?" botan asked with her bubbly self.

"yah!" keiko spoke.

A portal opens and the group including souta enter (fall) outside koenma's office:

"that was kool!" Souta said jumping up to stand next to his sister.

"portals are all the same" kagome spoke giggling to herself.

They all enter after botan peeps her head into the big doors into the Toddler's Office. Koenma is busy stamping away papers in a pretty fast pace.

"Yo Toddler we got some guests!" Yusuke taunts.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT PEE BRAIN!" Koenma yells earning muffled laughs from Souta.

"Pacifier Breath why are you trying to get my Cousin to join the team?!" Yusuke yells.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Koenma yells.

"sir kagome?" botan asks next to koenma.

*coughs* "of course so you have your decision then?" Koenma asks.

"yes I'll be happy to join for a favor?" Kagome asks.

"what is it you want?" koenma asked with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"you won't punish me for having a portal" kagome said now in front of the large desk in a low bow staring at the ground.

"so you have a portal to Makai?" Koenma asked his eyes slightly wider.

"uh not exactly it was a portal that allowed me to travel to a time of great evil and the Evil is now destroyed so the portal is forever sealed" kagome spoke quickly looking at the toddler with puppy dog eyes.

"would you like to explain?" Koenma asks everyone getting interested into the conversation.

"uh i guess...i uh....?" kagome started and grabbed her hand tightly looking into his big sister's eyes lovingly.

"yes it i don't know were to start?" kagome said laughing sheepishly to her hand.

"well i would like to start when you found out about demons?" yusuke asked.

"haha i guess....well i just turned 15 and i was looking for buyo because souta lost him-" kagome said

"it was dark and i didn't loose him" souta cut his sister off.

"yah well i was dragged down the well and found out i was born with a very powerful and destructive jewel inside me it was bitten out of me then i accidentally broke it so i had to put it back together before Naraku beat me. I managed to gather up a team and we ended up defeating Naraku once and for all just some hours ago" kagome gave her summary of the past year or so with a tear sliding down her face.

"now koenma i was wandering what is demon world and spirit world? botan said you would tell me?" kagoem asked.

keiko went to stand next to kagome and grabbed her free hand squeezing it reassuringly.

"well there are 3 world human demon and spirit. We are in spirit world right now and i am in charge of the Spirit Detectives they solve demon problems in human world, and as i am seeing you dont have a portal to makai and you are in the team now i guess i could let you off with the lie you told us earlier" koenma stated standing on his desk to appear Souta's height.

"welcome to the team" yusuke tapped kagome in the back.

"Yah! welcome" Kuwabara said creeping a hand over her shoulders bringing her into a half hug.

"welcome kagome" kurama bowed to her.

"hn" hiei stayed at the wall.

"awwe thanks Hiei" kagome stated sarcastically.

"he reminds me so much of...kagome?" souta asked switching mid sentence.

"im not like him!" kagome screeched. everyone laughing.

"i didn't mean that! i was just wandering what happened to everyone?" souta said his head in a slight bow.

".....they are all alive" kagome said in a whisper her face brightening up picking up koenma twirling him around pure bliss flowing off her.

"woah!" koenma squeaked getting picked up.

"why didn't i think of this before!" kagome said bringing koenma into bear hug then kissing his cheeck putting him back on his desk with a blush spread on his face.

"Makai ! Demon World Demons must live there! that means my friends live there! they might still be alive!" kagome said skipping around souta joining her while the others just stare at her like they grew another head.

"YAY! big brother! Big Brother!" souta said jumping on kagome's back kagome spinning him around his legs flopping all over. The sight of the two siblings was of pure happiness something you expect to see in a fairy tale for reunions.

"whats with all the happy?" Yusuke asked his friends.

"i don't know they look insane" kuwabara said keiko shaking her head in agreement.

"what are you guys so happy about ?" koenma asked carefully.

Stopping kagome and souta in there happy dances. "can i have that favor!" kagome said placing koenma's hand in her own giving him her puppy dog eyes.

"yah please" souta chipped joining kagome in her puppy dog pouting making yusuke kuwabara keiko and botan fall down anime style.

"uh uh...i guess depends lets hear it?" Koenma asked nervously his blush still plastered on his face.

"all i want to know is if there is a way i can contact a couple of my friends in demon world just a couple is all im asking" me said still pouting.

"uh i guess that is possible" koenma said a sweet drop falling off his face. Making both souta and kagome start jumping for joy.

"your a human who would you know in Makai?" Hiei asked his eyes glaring at her stopping the two in there tracks.

"idiot" souta whispered earning a really cold glare from hiei.

"i was wandering that two" kurama asked everyone attention returning on kagoem and Souta.

"i told you guys i traveled to a different place to save the world and i met some demons and i was just hoping some of them at least well wandering if they were still alive" kagome said souta nodding his head frantically agreeing with his sister.

"well just write down who you want me to find then i will see if i can find them" Koenma said handing her a sheet of paper and a pen.

"yay!" kagome and souta gleam.

"Big brother! Big Brother!" souta said doing the iron reaver soul stealer dance.

Everyone sweet drops but hiei.

"who is big brother?" kurama asks souta.

"he's only the STRONGEST the BRAVEST the SWIFTEST Guy to ever live and HES only the LOVE of Kagome's LIFE! HES MY IDOL!" souta happily shouted to the world making kagome blush three shades.

"he isn't 'that' great souta! and i don't think he is much of an idol!" kagome said still jotting down names.

"WHAT!" yusuke yelled his and kuwabara's jaw's dropped tot he ground.

"Him and kagome are gonna have lots of babi-" souta started but ended with kagome's hand covering his mouth souta struggling to get free. everyone laughing there ass off except kagome and hiei. Hiei couldn't help but get mad at that thought of someone else with kagome...he really needed to ask kurama about this.

"don't listen to the brat!" kagome said lowering her face to hide her face

"so you are in love with a demon?" kuwabara asked a twinkle in his eyes.

"uh...well no not exactly" kagome said finishing up the paper and handing it to koenma. Koenma's face paled seeing a name of the western Lord on the piece of paper.

"you know Western Lord Seshomaru?" koenma asked breaking her out of her trance while souta just stuck his tongue at her.

"yah" kagome nodded earning a surprised look from botan koenma and even kurama.

"who is Seshomaru? and who the hell is Big Brother!" yusuke yelled making kagome face him.

"Seshomaru is an old? acquaintance and big brother is Inu-yasha" kagome said as if it should be common knowledge.

"gosh you guys are like an old married couple" souta said under his breath making kuwabara botan keiko and koenma laugh while kurama smirked.

"well I'm ready to go home I'm pretty tired out i had a big day" me said yawning souta just laughed and botan transported everyone home except for hiei who stayed at the Goshenboku.

At Higurashi Shrine:

"goodnight hiei" kagome said closing her window and flopping herself to the bed. "night onna" hiei's voice whispered in the wind....He really needed to talk to the Fox but maybe tomorrow..yes maybe.


	11. Her new Prince

.........................................................................Her new Prince..............................................................................

"wake up darling" Mizuki Shook her duaghter.

"five more minutes Inu-yasha" kagome sheepishly whispered.

"oh dear Get up we have to have a talk" Mizuki said shaking her again.

"talk?" kagome said rubbing her eyes.

"yah i had a meeting with your principal and he is transfering you" Mizuki said now sititng on the bed.

"? transfering?" kagome asked still tired.

"don't worry i fixed it so you could go to Yusuke's school they were trying to get you to go to Saint Hills High and that's a good 3 days away" Mizuki said huggin her daughter.

"oh..i guess i...so I'll be going to a school 2 hours away I'm gonna have to wake up real early so i don't be late?" kagome asked.

"you'll be living with them for the School year but you will be coming home on the holidays or whenevr you want, I got some other good news! Im looking into getting you into a School just half an hour away and it has great academics but you'll have to get your grades up again and if your lucky you can start going there by next school year maybe earlier!" Mizuki said excitedly.

Kagome and Her mother Spent the day Celebrating and Kagome Didn't even bother Going to school that day As they went through town getting stuff ready for her to move. And to find Kagome a totour they ended up with a kid by the name Yu Kaito you see there mothers talked it over and they thought it would be a good way for Kagome to get the right help and for Yu to earn an extra Credit.

*The school year had just started only a month into the school year. Kagome is going to be in a higher grade then Yusuke and yet is gonna have Yu Kaito tutouring her a younger grade then her....*

...............................................................The day of moving...................................................................

"promise you'll come back" Souta said handing Kagome a soccer ball.

"of course i could never leave my perfect little brother" kagome said ruffling up his hair.

"ok darling we should get going the train will be leaving in an hour" Mizuki said picking up a bag.

"See you later keep momma safe" Kagome said hugging Grandpa.

"You better practice Were gonna have a game when you get back!" Souta yelled to the disapearing girls.

"you bet yah! theres no way my little brother is gonna win against me in soccer!" Kagome saiddisapearing down the long steps to the Cab.

* * *

And there she is now Asleep in the train snuggling the Soccer Ball On her trip to her cousin's place. Her Co-worker Oh how she couldn't beleive it she was gonna be fighting agains bad guys once again but this time she was gonna be more help! This time she was gonna show the men of the team, she can hold her own weight...Oh how she was gonna miss her friends in the fuedal Era but at least she will be able to see them later that is if there still alive...Who was she kidding of course they were. After All the demon's she wrote down to see if they were still living were Stuborn and Smart enought not to get killed.

* * *

Back at Higurashi Shrine:

"I'm sure gonna miss her she had to be dumn enough to get kicked out!" Souta grumbled as Grandpa Walked back to the shed.

Souta was letting out his anger practicing Some Soccer. "at least I'll be able to beat her She sucks at sports" Souta smirked. He then Kicked the ball and it Fell down the Infamour Higurashi Steps. "crap!" Souta cursed to himself running towards the Higurashi Exit Stopping As a Man With Long White Hair Casually Walked towards him with his ball in hand.

"Inu-Yasha!" Souta Gasped.

The man just smirked. "CLose" Seshomaru spoke Kicking hte ball into Souta's awaiting hands.

"I would Like to Speak with your Sister Lady Kagome" Seshomaru said and Souta just staired at the man.

"She She uh.. She's on her way over to (don't know were Yusuke lives so I'll call it umm Sarayahi) Sarayahi She got transfered..Are you Seshomaru?" Souta asked looking up to the tall man in a Dark Blue Busness suite still with his Long white hair bit no Markings on his face.

"yes could you give me her adress I was Told She wanted to meet me and I was wanting to Tell her some Information She needs to know" Seshomaru said in his normal cool tne.

* * *

'Next Stop Sarayahi Please do not leave any luggage behind we are not responsible for any lost items have a good day' The speaker phones went off waking Kagome up from her slumber.

"Excuse me miss you dropped your Soccer ball" A Teen Boy with Lovely Blond Hair and Bright blue eyes said handind her the ball as she got up.

"thank you" kagome siad grabing the ball as the man just awwed at her eyes once they opened up.

"my name is Akira A pleasure" The bright young Teen Cover Boy kissed her hand.

"Kagome Kagome Higurashi" Kagoem siad putting her bag over her back.

"may I escort you to out" Akira siad as they both walked out.

"I hope to see you Again but for now i must be heading home" Akira waven goodbye as Kagome looked around foer her Auntie.

* * *

"well The room isnt to big but It should be good enough to sleep in and study" Atsuko said leaing her Neice to go out and Drink with her buddies.

"i see Yusuke isn't home Wait awaits me here?" Kagome asked her self. And looked out the window to the new moon in hte sky.

Kagome unpacked the ran to the nearest park to practice her Soccer. "No way is Souta Beating me!" Kagoem yelled Kicking the ball her brother gave her.

"Full of energy as ever i see" Seshomaru said fro behind her making her jump.

"Is that you?" Kagome asked forgeting about her baonded ball and walking towards him.

"It's A pleasure Lady Kagome but I have come here For a talk" Seshomaru said his expresion showing just a tiny bit of sorrow for a split second.

"oh yes i asked Koenma If you could meet me so I could ask you some Questions" Kagoem said blushing to her feet.

"I understand that you are curious" Seshomaru said disapearing and reapearing with her ball in his right hand (the one that was once gone!) Kagome just Staired at in amazment and touched it only to stop herlself and grab the ball instead.

"It grown back?" Kagoem asked.

"yes it took Patience my Lady" Seshomaru said putting his once gone arm on her shoulder. Causing her to Smile brightly.

"I always wundered why you could smile at anything such a Pure Girl you are" Seshomaru said causing Kagome to blush.

"so Are you the only one alive then?" Kagome aked sorrow filling her words.

"not Exactly but I was first to hear that you wanted to speak with us so i pulled strings and found away to see you in Ninjenkai" Seshomaru spoke now looking to the new moon.

"oh..." kaogme said now looking ot the moon.

"we have to have a chat Lady Kagome and I was hoping we could do it over Coffee i saw a great Caffe Just five minutes away and It should do perfect" Seshomaru said grabing her hand and both walking off to the coffee hut.

They stopped at Her new place to drop off the ball and were soon drinking Coffee Out outside in the deck of the little coffee hut. At the mean time Yusuke and Keiko Just happened to walk in and see the couple and Yusuke convinced Keiko to spy with him after all it was his little cousin (well older).

"Kagome I am sorry It is me you are to be hearing all the bad news but your life is at risk if you stay in Ninjenkai with the Spirit Detectives" Seshomaru stated putting his cup down watching for Kagome's Reaction.

"I am sorry to" Kagome said gettinga queationing look from him.

"If I have never Appeared in any of your lives The world never would have been in danger and everything should be as it is suppost to" Kagome said looking into his eyes.

"It is not your fault In fact without you All if us would not be who we are today the damnedable wolf would still be eating human's. The kit would be A theif and killer. Even those humans had a better life all because of you and i admit it even I Lord Seshomaru is A better Demon because you were in my life" Sehomaru said comforting her.

"but I am the cause of so many deaths so much Destruction" Kagome siad staring at her hands.

"You are so pure My lady and You could have stopped it at the time if you could I must tell you Inuyasha Did not die Without a good cause he died to save your life Lady and He was Madly in Love with you When you left he was Heart broken and He made me promise to look after you after Naruku managed to kill him, Sadly i was not able to bring him back for Naraku managed to tear his body beyond repair" Seshomaru said now holding her hands in his from across the table as Kagome let a tear fall.

"He He still Alive" Kagome asked her body shaking.

"Inu-Yasha Mangaed to kill him but taking his own life int he process you must understand he loved you to death and Would want you to live your life as always..ButÈ Seshomaru said.

" But?" Kagoem asked another tear falling down forming into a tiny pink crystal. And Seshomaru picked it up and place it in her hand.

"Naraku managed to creat a son and now he Grows strong and is even stronge then me and we need you to help in his defeat Or else The human race will be obliviated and The worlds will be in Caos" Seshomaru said bringing her into the hug.

"what does that have to do with me not being safe in Ninjenkai or being in the Spirit Team?" kagoem asked.

"It will be a easier way for him to find you and able to target you he Will do nithing to kill you or any of us and Will Not play with us like Naraku did he will Kill the first chance he gets and you need Me to protect you" Seshomaru stated stroking her hair as the two in the bushes just stared wide eyed. "common Keiko i have to talk to Koenma" yusuke said but keiko stopped him. "lets listen more"

"But I" Kagoem said only ot be stopped by his lips Then he bent down on his knee.

"Lady kagome I will protect you and I know with you by my side we can defeat this great evil I am asking for you to be my wife And I your Husband" Seshomaru said taking out the most beautiful golden ring with a bringht blue gem in the middle.

Kagome was wide eyed and more Gems started to fall from her face.

"I'm just a lowly human My Lord" Kagome said.

"You are anything but lowley Such a Beauty as you should never even have those words be spoken from her mouth" Seshomaru said putting the ring on her finger and standing up to look her in the eyes.

Kagome Stared at the Beauty before her time stood still as they talked but she could not accept.

Kagome took off the ring and put it in his hand and brought him down then kissed him the new moon Crying at this sight.

"My lord My Prince you are To kind and I do Love you But you are My brother I can not marry you that is at this age i can not" Kagome spoke looking like an angel as the moonlight danced around her.

"I understand My Hime I love you to" Seshomaru said bringing her into a hug. As Keiko tried to hold off Yusuke form breakig in the Lords skull Her self crying at the sight she just saw and soon Yusuke clamed down and left keiko following.


	12. Important note must read!

Important note:

Ok so Today I'm gonna be updating every chapter. You see i found alot of spelling mistakes and I'm starting to annoy myself,but i wont change too much in the chapters...but i will be cutting out the scene with Souta and Kagome fighting to the death. And i will be changing a few lines Hiei says they need to sound more like him so bare with me....I'm doing this to make Kagome's and Hiei's relationship to seem more believable, and I was honestly just gonna trash this story but I some people actually like it....So WARNING

I WILL BE DOING SPELLING CHECKS AND BE CHANGING SOME OF HIEI'S LINES AND I WILL BE CUTTING THE SIBLING BATTLE TO THE DEATH!


End file.
